


We come alive in the Night

by TigersaAmante07



Series: We are the Night [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Baby BatCat, BatCat, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Jim and Selina bond, Nolanverse meets Gotham, Romance, family bonds, teenage batcat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersaAmante07/pseuds/TigersaAmante07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Selina known each other for years, but as Bruce lost hope with not finding the murderer of his parents, and after years, finally knowing his murderer is set free only to be killed not by his hands, Bruce leaves in order to find himself. Years later he comes back, to a still destructive Gotham that has problems at each corner including a certain cat robbing everyone rich blind. He returns to a different Selina, one who is more mysterious, and that he can't resist but he knows she's hiding things from him, dark things that he needs her trust in order to help her. But can Bruce capture this Cat or will he need her help in order to fight something bigger than he can handle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea popped in my head. Well another sequel since I love Gotham and Nolan's universe so yeah. I deleted my last one shot because I didn't like it, it just seemed to me that I just shoved it out there and when I put things out I want to feel proud or at least happy with myself and how I made it. So yeah. But hopefully you guys will enjoy this. I also found out that my brain is apparently brain dead when it comes to vacation yet when I'm overworked with school work I have more of the tencedy to put up a story or one shot. anyway Enjoy, Kudo, and Comment please!

_“It’s good that you’re changing… but don’t change too much.”_

* * *

 

She was on a gargoyle watching the streets, seeing the blinding blue and red cop lights blink and blind everyone’s eyes as they came barging through the streets. It was another murder, of course, but what else would you expect from the East End of Gotham. All there ever was murder, rape, abuse cases, suicide, and so much more. So much that shouldn’t even happen to begin with. Truthfully it seemed as though Gotham was the worse place to be. The only problem was she was part of the problem. She never done anything to kill someone, but if you got in her way of what she wanted, she wasn’t going to back down. But she wasn’t East Ends problem no that’d award would have to be given to all the crime bosses. She was a problem anywhere where the rich were.

She’d break in, enter take the damn woman’s diamonds or pearls or the man’s watch or actual silver chain. Maybe she’d just take their money. She didn’t care, because why should she when they never cared about her people of on the other side of the city?

But it wasn’t just the houses she broke in. Ha life wouldn’t be fun without a challenge. And what’s more fun then breaking into museums and banks and robbing them? And what’s more fun than getting the attention of police men that can’t catch you?

She cracked her whip latching onto a flag pole and launched herself into the air. The wind, the feel, the night sky, everything was great.

She quickly made her way onto the top of Gotham’s Museum, Open one of the windows that were on the roof. She looked down, pulled her goggles over her eyes that caught any infrared images. She saw two night guards, _nothing hard_ , and didn’t see any trip wires. She went through the window landing on the second floor, in her heels and rolled over otherwise her ankles would kill her. She walked on the floor gracefully, carefully, quietly but also enjoying herself like a day in the park for a stroll. She smirked to herself, as she came to the room she came to rob. The guard was inside looking at the other priceless artifacts. She quickly went up to him, rounded her left leg around his mouth and nose and brought him down. She looked at him and playfully smiled putting a finger to her lips as if to say ‘stay quiet’.

She looked the at the Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire jewel. “Purrfect,” she purred to herself. Her gloved covered hands grazed over the glass. She put her sharp cut metal claws on the glass making a circle then moved her hand in a clockwise rotation. When the circle was complete she took out the glass circle and reached for the Emerald jewel, carefully placed it in her bag, and repeat the action with the next two.

And just like that as fast as she came in, she left the museum, without a alarm ringing. She swung back to her gargoyle, landing on it, then swung to the building nearby and started to run across the rooftops until she finally reached her apartment. She opened her apartment window and smiled, “Home sweet home,” she spoke to herself as a black cat came up to her and meowed.

* * *

 

“Welcome home Master Wayne.”

Bruce looked at the mansion inside, the vast emptiness. It didn’t feel like home, then again he wasn’t sure what did.

It’s been years since he has slept, ate or done anything in this house. He had spent too many years pursuing his parents murder, never finding out, Jim never finding out, and when at last they finally did he thought of doing what he had wanted for so long. Revenge. But he didn’t do it. No, some damn other person got to him. That’s when he left. Left this manor, left this damned city for years. Learning from the best of everything and anything he could learn. It was about time that Gotham changed.

He ran his hand there his hair. How was he going to change Gotham?

“It’s quite the breath of fresh air having you around again sir,” the British butler smiled. Alfred, surrogate father to him basically, kind heart soul, who taught he a lot, and who always has his back.

They made their way up the stairs walking side by side.

He smiled at his friend. “Its great to see you again Alfred. How was everything when I was gone?”

Alfred’s face fell, “Lonely sir,” Alfred then spoke again after a little while, “although, miss Kyle did help with company. As well as miss Kyle’s friend Leslie.”

“Selina,” Bruce spoke breathlessly. He quickly thought about the young woman who literally helped him throughout tough times after his parents death. How she helped Jim, how she stood up for everything she believed in, how she escaped literally hell from kidnappers and how she saved him from Silver. Of course he’ll never admit to the last one. He turned to his butler, “Last time I checked you and Selina never really got along.”

They paused in the middle of the hallway to Bruce’s room, “We didn’t sire but of course we had our differences. We may have butted heads but I knew she was good for you at the time, because of what she had done, countless time for you.” Alfred then continued to walk on as Bruce stood there.

 _“Well she wasn’t like any other girl back then, he truly never met anyone like her, that he trusted her with his life, that he felt tied to her in a way he'd never felt, and would never change, and even at this moment he still felt the same, even if he hadn’t seen her in years,”_ he thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend who was ahead looking back at him, “Well she was amazing back then.”

Alfred laughed as he held the door for Bruce to go through, “You should she what the young miss is up to now. Helping others on her side, like she owns the property. She has a lovely apartment, quite large, but the many people she has helped, is very remarkable.”

Bruce was surprised to hear that, but also happy, that she doing things that weren’t illegal like she did before, although it did help him at times. She did kill a man for Alfred, for _him._ He needed to see her and soon.

Both of the men walked down from the bedroom to the kitchen. Alfred made a cup of coffee and Bruce took the newspaper. He made his way to the study, where his hide a cave from him, from his family. He sat down on his father’s chair, remembering when he thought he could actually solve the crime, the mystery of the man who killed his parents.

Alfred uncovered the sheets of the broads Bruce used when he was younger, he never did get rid of them only so that he could remind himself of his failure.

He sighed and looked at the newspaper while Alfred continued to walk around the room, whipping the dust off the sheets, uncovering the couches and lamps. Every room seemed to be covered besides the living room and the kitchen and most likely Alfred’s. Probably the only rooms he used. Bruce didn’t care if anyone was or wasn’t uncovered, it just seemed Alfred needed to keep moving.

Bruce unfolded the newspaper, immediately stunned by what the front page was. _“The Cat Strikes Again”_. Apparently Gotham had a skilled thief on their hands. No one has been able to catch him or her. No one even knew the gender of the thief. They couldn’t even get footage of it. The theif has stole three jewels last night, an emerald, sapphire, and ruby ones to be specific. Bruce was disappointed, but this wasn’t the worst of Gotham there was.

Alfred broke his thoughts, “Master Wayne what do you plan to do today, relax or-“

Bruce looked at Alfred, “Alfred, there is no time to relax, Gotham is still a complete mess. There is so much corruption. I have to fix this. I have to fix and protect Gotham. I have to become something.” He looked outside the glass doors that Alfred pulled the curtains from, the sun blinding his eyes, making him squint but in that short time he remembered what Henry Ducard said.

_Ducard gritted his teeth, “Your compassion is a weakness our enemies will no share.”_

_Bruce retaliated, “That’s why it’s so important. It separates us from them.”_

_“You want to fight criminals and this man is a murderer.”_

_“This man should be trialed.”_

_“By who corrupt government? Criminals mock society’s laws. You know this! You cannot lead this league unless you can do what’s necessary to prevent evil.”_

_“Where would I lead these men?”_

_“Gotham.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Gotham has become a breeding ground for suffering and injustice and is beyond saving. Gotham must be destroyed.”_

_“You can’t believe in this.” Bruce responded. He knew Gotham was suffering but there were innocents there._

_“I brought this place from the ashes or terror and suffering! People must face the justice that is fit for them. They must face what they willing want when they do not obey society’s laws!”_

_“I will go back to Gotham and I will fight but I will not kill!”_

Bruce looked to Alfred, there was determination in his eyes, something Alfred hadn’t seen in Bruce for so long, and Alfred only feared as to what he was thinking. “I have to strike fear into the criminals who see Gotham as their playground…I have to become a symbol.”


	2. Chapter 2

****

All eyes were on him as he went into the meeting room. His smile was exaggerated on his face but everyone’s shocked faces were purely entertaining.

Earle was the first to stand up and greet him. “My boy! We thought you were gone for good.”

“What can I say? Reports of my death have been… greatly exaggerated,” he smirked with a playboy kind of grin that was lopsided mouth and tilted head.

“Where have you been?” Bruce didn’t answer, just gave him a smirk, “Ah well, what are your plans, come back to finish college?”

“Actually, I thought I’d get to grips with what we actually do around here. From the ground up -one division at a time.”

Earle nodded, “Have any idea as to where you want to begin?”

“Applied Sciences actually caught my eye.”

“Mr. Fox’s department. I’ll make a call, you can start today!” Earle’s excitement and happiness didn’t seem to be able to contain itself.

“Works for me,” Bruce chuckled. He remembered the darker man from before, and he was glad to be able to see them once more.

* * *

 

Selina walked along the sidewalk, watching every corner. Nothing was ever safe in the East End, but this was her end. She had just stole the jewels to a great, secreted black market which made her even richer.

Her red glossy plump lips stretched both ways, content with what had just happened, and the amount of money she had just made. It was a good thing when she finally had connection to people who didn’t scam her and actually gave her the right amount, unlike when she was younger and had to deal with it. She remembered the time when she was with Bruce and the assassins had come after her, and she had tried selling what she stole from Bruce in order to get what should have been a great deal of money but a scam.

 _Bruce, proclaimed dead, and a great memory._ She remembered them growing up just passed teen year together and everything they’ve done, mostly getting into more mischief with her seeking into places for him, still trying to find the murder of his parents, since the whole bullshit with Silver. But if it wasn’t for Silver she probably who have never known how the kid had felt about her, with him being a shut in of emotions.

She snapped out it, she didn’t really want to think of him now.  He was just another painful memory of someone close she lost.

Her heels continued to hit the concrete sidewalk, as she reached the monorail train station to take her to a lunch date with a gym, but first she had to take a quick visit to a place no thief would ever walk into willingly, well, no known thief would.

“Hey Jimbo,” Selina smirked as she hopped onto his desk. The older man was a basic father figure to her and as much as they had so many conflicts together he had proven time and time again he’d be there for her. He had more of a figure to himself, had glasses, but he was still the great man that wanted change for Gotham.

“Selina,” Jim Gordon nodded. “How’ve you been?”

Before she could answer, his beloved partner in crime walked in with arms wide open, “Cat! Our girl! How’ve you been doll face?”

Selina raised an eyebrow on him, and smirked, “not too bad.”

Harvey gave her a chuckle, “I remember when you were smaller, had curler hair, had no sense of style, and was a real pain in the ass.”

“Excuse me but I had great style, thank god I know how to tame that hair now, although it still looks great and this pain in the ass did save your asses a bunch of times last I recalled.”

“Oh you mean when you were working for Fish Mooney and had a gun pointed at our heads?” Jim perked up.

“Okay I was younger than and more naïve, but I did help you out during my teenage years.”

“Which weren’t too long ago and you still got us into big messes like with Oswald and also got us stuck in a cargo box, for export in a couple of hours.” Detective Gordon continued.

Selina laughed, “Great times am I right?” she was looking at Harvey and Jim who gave her a look but she rolled her eyes. “How’s Barbra, Jimmy James Jr. and Barbra jr.? By the way you guys were just so clever with the names, I don’t know if I said that before.”

“About a hundred times Selina, and all of them are great. Barbie said her first word not too long ago, and James is starting second grade.”

“All ready! Damn I got to see these kids again.”

“You’re more than welcome to come by anytime.” Jim spoke as he looked through his files of papers of his next case.

“Oh but I’m not?” Harvey pitched in. Selina couldn’t help but laugh at the bigger man. Harvey eyed her down. “I’ve got a gun missy.” He pointed his finger to her, holding the gun acting as though he was actually going to pull it out.

Her voice got devilishly serious but her tone was playful, “Last time you threaten me, you ended up on the ground. I’m sure you don’t want your whole unit to see that this time.” His hand went down while the other slid off the gun. “Good, now I never heard how that date went between you and… what was her name? Veronica?”

“Didn’t end to well.”

“Aww come on Harvey! That was a good setup, last time I play matchmaker.”

“You should start with yourself first kid.”

She narrowed her eyes, “I’m fine the way I am now,” she gave a mean grin, then hopped off the desk, “Anyway just came by to say hi, detective Gordon. If you need help, you know where to find me.” Selina left without another word as most of the male cops looked her way.

She wasn’t sure if it was a smart move to keep her friendship with Jim Gordon, when she had gone against Jim and continued to steal. He had threatened to arrest her and she took it seriously but thieving, that was part of her and she couldn’t give it up, so she had lay low for Jim to get off her back but she also needed to get on his good side, which she had over the years with helping him with multiple cases. But at the same time she felt a tinge of guilt betraying him when he had been there for her over the years.

* * *

 

“Environmental applications, defense projects, consumer products... all prototypes, none if production at any level whatsoever.” Fox spoke listing everything in the area someone would find, but no one had bought.

“None?”

Fox pauses, turns to Wayne, a wicked gleam in his eye. “What did they tell you this place was?”

“They didn’t tell me anything.”

“They told me exactly what it was when they sent me here... a dead end where I couldn’t cause any more trouble for the rest of the board.”

Bruce’s curiosity sparked, “You were on the board?”

“Back when your father ran things.”

“You knew my father?”

“ Sure. Helped him build his train.” Bruce was in shock and happy. All in this moment all he wanted to do was ask Fox a million question and try to get to know his father even more but that’s when Fox spoke up again. “ Ahh, here it is, the nomex survival suit for advanced infantry. Kevlar biweave, reinforced joints...”

Bruce went to touch the fabric, and looked at Mr. Fox “Bullet-proof?”

“Anything but a straight shot.”

“Tear-resistant?”

 “This sucker’ll stop a knife.”

“Why didn’t they put it into production?”

“The bean counters figured a soldier’s life wasn’t worth the 300 grand.” The darker skinned colored man looked at Bruce suspiciously. “What do you want with it, Mr. Wayne?”

“I want to borrow it. For spelunking.” He looked around, “ You know, cave-diving.”

Fox shrugs. Puts the lid back on the crate. “You get a lot of gunfire down in those caves?”

“Listen, I’d rather Mr. Earle didn’t know about me borrowing-“

Fox chuckled a bit, “Mr.Wayne… Bruce” Fox smiled, “it’s great to see you again… alive and well. But boy the way I see it,” Fox waves his arm, taking in the enormous facility. “All this stuff is yours, anyway.” The darker man’s mouth widen with a smile that spoke levels of ‘I don’t care, do what you please.’

The smirked on Bruce’s face couldn’t express the ideas that ran through his head as he walked around the place that literally contained everything he could possibly have a use for.

* * *

 

“Hey beautiful, give me a beer wouldcha?”

The girl looked at the man who called her up. She walked over handing him a beer, he winked and she smiled, and walked away listening on the conversation she was before she was called over. She washed the down the bar countertop, her orange red hair that matched the color of fall leaves, covered her head from anyone thinking she was listening in.

She was in a Russian party, American booze, American woman, well prostitutes and Russian men who loved to get drunk. But Russian drunk men meant very chatty about anything, in Russian of course because they wouldn’t want someone to know what they were talking about, but she knew Russian. Right now they were chatting about a very special diamond that one of their buddies had, a diamond so important that they would willingly go to war for. _My kind of diamond,_ she smirked to herself. _If their willing to go to war for it, I’m sure someone will like to pay a whole lot of money in order to get it back._ she smirked to herself with the thought of the amount of cash she would have in her pocket. 

She followed the chatter until she heard, _no that can’t be him_. She turned her head to see Ren. _Damn Bastard suppose to be locked up._ He abused so many girls in her neighbor and she wasn’t going to let this go through. She followed him into the room.

“Are you the bartender?” he turned to her as she entered the door. Her shirt was unbuttoned, her loose fitted bra showing .

“I am, but I have other skills,” her smiled was devious. 

He gave a devilish grin back, and she knew what he was thinking, but before he could get a hold of her she grabbed his collar and pulled him down until his chin met her knee.  As he looked up at her she brought her hand down, nails out and went deep embedding into his skin across his face.

Her night was complete, time to run. He brought out a gun as he laid there on the floor covering his bleeding face. She jumped out the window and grabbed onto the fire escape railing. She jumped onto the platform and made her way down. She ripped off the wig as she made it a good distance. Her brown hair flowing as she went into a walking pace. She tied up her shirt just under her breast, and made her way to her pent house.

* * *

 

Bruce and Alfred were down in the cave that they discovered when he was some much younger. Bruce was working getting a lighting system up while Alfred stood by watching the young man hang up the wires and light. As soon as Bruce got it to work Bats flew around, very unpleased to the situation. Bruce chuckled while Alfred stared at the black creatures fly around blindly.

“At least I know you’ll have company,” Alfred spoke solemnly.

Bruce smiled at him in response. He remembered when they found the cave when he was ten years old. The entrance was behind a grandfather clock, and it took him a while to figure out that he had to turn the hands of the clock to a specific time. When they had first entered the cave they found files about his father and what he was doing at Wayne Enterprises and how he wanted to fund Arkham and destroy the people who were bringing down Wayne Enterprises. But as time went on and as he gave up trying to find his parents killer, he felt as though it didn’t matter and how he didn’t want to take over his father’s company. Now however as he was in the huge cave that he had once fell in, with bats flying around he felt the purpose to take those down who are destroying Wayne Enterprises along with creating the symbol to strike fear into criminals.

Alfred continued to look at the creatures while listening to the waterfall as Bruce came down from the cave wall. For the short amount of time that Bruce had been back, when he had got the call from Bruce that he was alive, Alfred couldn’t help but have tears from his face knowing that the young dark haired boy he was left to watch over and had cared for other so many years watching him grow was alive and not dead somewhere on the other side of the world without him knowing. He was glad that the funeral he had was only for something he thought had happened. He was glad that the lives Bruce had affected like Selina’s, Rachel’s, Jim Gordon’s, and Fox along with a few others could have the hole that was dug in their hearts finally be filled once more.

Alfred looks to the digrams Bruce had laying around, “If we order the main part of this...cowl from Singapore.”

“Via a shell corporation.” Bruce added.

“Indeed. Then quite separately, place an order through a Chinese manufacturer for these,” Alfred points to the parts that looks like horns.

“Put it together ourselves.”

“Precisely. Of course, they’ll have to be large orders to avoid suspicion,” Bruce nodded, “say, about ten thousand?”

Bruce’s eyes widen, then blinked repeatedly, “at least we’ll have extras.”

* * *

 

Jim sighed entering his office, slumping onto his chair. He looks around his dimly lit office reaching for his phone and looking to books laying around. _Have to clean this office sometime this week ._ It was then, when he was about to make the call to the commissioner that the room turns dark in a blink of an eye.

“Don’t turn around,” a deep growl spoke in Jim’s ear.

Jim’s eyes widen, freezing up. He didn’t know who was behind him, how he got in his office or when he did but he was being held at point blank rang.

“What do you want?”

“I’ve been watching. You’re a good cop. One of the few. What would it take to get Falcone?”

Gordon narrows his eyes, puzzled.

“Carmine Falcone?”

“He brings in shipments of drugs every week, nobody takes him down. Why?”

“He’s paid up with the right people.”

“What would it take?”

“Leverage on Judge Phelan. And a D.A. brave enough to prosecute.”

There was a pause, “Rachel Dodson in the D.A.’s office.”

“Who are you?”

“Watch for a sign.”

“You’re just one man?”

“ Now we are two”

“We?”

Jim heard no response, he didn’t even feel the gun behind him. _When did he leave?_ He quickly turned around seeing no one and immediately goes to his window seeing a shadow move up on the fire escape

Jim’s feet ran across the office then out of the room to the stairs of the building running, up, drawing his gun out running to beat the shadow to the roof. He heard two pairs of feet running behind him but he didn’t care. Just as he got to the roof he saw the shadow, no, man look to him. He shouts, “Freeze!”

The man leaps to the other building, dropping and missing the top story hitting and grabbing a balcony below.

From the other roof, Gordon watches Wayne melt into the shadows. The Uniforms arrive either side.

“ The hell was that?” Spoke Henry, rookie cop.

“ Some nut.” Jim responded, looking to the shadow, curious as to what the hell was going on and what he wanted.

* * *

 

Bruce was winded as he stopped on some roof. He hadn’t expected to be winded from climbing and running from Gordon but that took his breath away. He ripped off his ski mask and looked at the armored suit he had on. His head was burning up under the woven mask, his hair sweating.

It was right when he was about to make his way home that he saw a shadow figure run across the building with such grace and ease. He saw the figure flip off one to another in pure stunned amazement. Then realized that it must be the theft that stole at night.

Bruce didn’t know whether or not it was a bright idea to go after it but he decided that just to trail it, maybe get some kind of DNA of it would help him catch this mysterious figure.

He took in a deep breath and started to chase after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter at last! Took me awhile sorry. I know some parts are going to be from the movie especially with the next chapter but I am making it so its different with Selina and the Gotham tv show background along with my own parts. So hopefully you guys enjoyed:) Comment or Kudo if you liked. Would love to hear some things from you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

She wanted a score tonight. She wanted jewels or money. She didn’t give a damn which or both but her score didn’t included being tracked down by a man in a ski mask, with some kind of armor.

She was at the penthouse, her friend had told her about. Nobody was home and nobody was going to be home for about a week. _Good._ Nice and easy.

She was dressed in her usual outfit of a black fitted jacket, black pants, black knee high boot heels, her clawed gloves and her black mask, with the inferred vision and cat ears.

She had made her way inside, not tipping any kind of alarm, and had just begun looking for the usual pretty shiny, real money makers. As she walked around looking in the jewelry box, in the drawers, under the bed, in the closet anywhere and everywhere any one would hide some money or jewels she found a little box in the corner of the man’s drawers. She smirked to herself, thinking clearly he had forgotten about the little prize that was going to make her day. Selina opened the little velvet box revealing a diamond ring. “Purrfect.” She took her sweet time taking the box, then walking to the deck, leaving the building. But as she made her way to the door, that’s when she saw a figure.

“If he thinks he’s getting my prize tonight, he’s dead wrong.” She quickly made her way out looking up at the building seeing the shadow. She pulled out her whip and swung to the building and looked at the man. Ski mask and armor. Her eyebrows were raised but then she cracked her whip. “Can I help you?”

“Those jewels and money don’t belong to you.” He growled.

She smirked, “And what are you going to do? Hit me with a ski pole?” Her voice was high pitched, innocent, playful. She walked towards him, manning up to the taller, darker figure.

“Return what you stole.”

“Mmmm… how about you make me?” Her smile was one of the devil but it enticed him as her gloved covered hands glided against his armored waist as she went around him.

“I’m not going to tell you again.”

“How about if you catch me, I’ll do as you please, Ski mask,” she winked up to him, then quickly escaped his reach and ran across roof tops. She laughed as he followed chasing her. She felt the heavy breathing he was holding in when she touching him, he wasn’t going to make it much longer.

She jumped down onto fire escapes making, her way down to the alley. He followed but she jumped onto a car top, with such ease then jumped off, a truck blocking his view, it was then that she was half way up a building and she knew she lost him. She looked down at him, and blew him a kiss. “Until next time.” She spoke as though he could hear her.

Bruce wasn’t sure how he felt. Intrigued? Angry? Confused? All he knew was that he needed Rachel, his old friend to prosecute Falcone and that he was scared for the thief crossing the street but he also wanted to chase her and know who she was.

“How did it go sire?” Bruce took off his mask hastily, then his armor. “I’m going to take that as a not well.”

“The thief’s a woman, Alfred. And a good one. Knows her way around the streets. Knows her way into a well secured penthouse.”

“Well they don’t call _her_ the cat for nothing. Cat’s are known for their quietness and to get themselves into places people don’t think is possible.”

Bruce sighed, frustrated, “I’ll catch her but Falcone is more important.”

“Indeed but Master Wayne, you have work in the morning.”

_“Is he taking over?”_

_“I checked the trust, Bruce can’t assume control until his thirtieth birthday.”_

_“But that’s in three months.”_

_“We’ll have to move fast.”_

_“To do what?”_

_“An IPO. There’s nothing in Bruce’s trust to stop us taking the company public... we’ll have an offering...”_

_“Then, Bruce will become just another board member.”_

_“Precisely. We can’t have some clown prince running things.”_

“Mr. Wayne, you know you’re not actually starting just yet, Bruce. Not until your birthday.”

Bruce grinned at Earle, “Three month’s time- I’m having a huge blowout and I expect everyone to be there.”

Earle smiled, forcefully, “How are things down at Applied Sciences?

“Great- there’s some cool stuff down there. Although that Mr. Fox goes on a bit once you get him talking.”

Earle takes Wayne by the elbow, walking him away. “Since you’re here, there is a business matter that I wanted to make you aware of...”

Wayne assumes a pose of seriousness. “Business... sure.”

“We’ve been thinking for some time about offering shares... I think the time is right.”

“Offering shares?”

“It’s just a way of raising capital for growth... it’s important to me that the company be in great shape when you take over. Consider it my legacy.” Bruce nodded to Earle, as if he actually believed what Earle was speaking.

Earle’s feet carried him while Bruce smiled, leaving towards Fox.

Bruce lifted the black fabric, whipping it. The fabric seemed to be exactly what he needed in order not to not crash into buildings and fire escape but to control his landing.

But it was when he was playing with the fabric that he saw something in the corner of his eye. It was covered but he could see the outline of the vehicle and the large tires were uncovered.

“What’s that?”

The older, darker skin toned man, had a fun look, his eyes twinkling as he rolled up the fabric. “The Tumbler? Oh, you wouldn’t be interested in that.”

Bruce looked to Fox with curiosity of a cat, smiling.

In no time Fox took the tarp off willing to show the beauty of the vehicle. Bruce smiled grinned wanting to use it.

As soon as they got in Bruce was driving the Tumbler like a pro. Bruce seemed to know exactly what he was doing piloting the aircraft like control sticks, while Fox was holding on for his dear life.

Over the loud engine Lucius had to shout, “She was built as a bridging vehicle! You hit that button,” Bruce looked at the button wanting to press it, “NO, NOT NOW!!” Bruce looked at Lucius bummed that he couldn’t press the button.

As Bruce made the Tumbler skid to a halt after accelerating it, he takes a look around at the

Lucius looked to young man chuckling with a smile on his face, “What do you think?”

Bruce smirked, “Does it come in black?”

 

Selina looked at the thugs on the docks. They were unloading boxes that contained stuff animals. That’s when she saw Falcone and Crane. Falcone took one of the stuffed pink bunnies out of a thugs hand pulling out a package from inside. She bared her teeth in anger.

Her eyes watched as a thug handed a box to another, who went walking away to containers. As the first one turned back to the container she saw him vanish, his cry echoing. Her eyes widened, but her curiosity was sparked.

She continued to watch, as the other thug went to dark abyss of the container. He said something, she wasn’t sure what, probably his friends name, but he then placed his box down and drew his gun. Other assailant came around drawing his gun with his friend, they both looked into the darkness hoping to find something.

It was then that a lamp behind them shattered, making the thugs jump, turning around to see the lamps down the alleyway of the containers down the docks shatter into hundreds of pieces. As the closest lamp shatters, Selina placed his infrared goggles over her eyes, watching as one of the men pick up a metal figure.  

She watched as the man looked up, making her look up, and she saw a figure hang from a crane. _A giant bat?_

“What the Hell??!” One man shouted.

The bat dropped, enveloping the man in darkness taking him out as his friend ran for his life between the containers. He skidded a corner, but soon enough the figure caught up to him with impressive speed and she heard the man’s scream.

As the thugs ran in different directions the bat caught up to them.

“WHERE ARE YOU?!” she heard one scream to the heavens, then in a matter of seconds he was screaming out of pain. She was guessing the infrared blog that was near him wasn’t a friend.

 She continued to watch as five thugs made a defense ring, each watching a side, but each was scared.

The blob dropped between all the figures, she heard the shouts and saw all the them moving in panic trying to take the bigger figure out.

She smirked to herself. She got closer to the scene as the figure finished taking out the thugs.

She sat perched up on a container, lifting her goggles seeing the bat like figure. _Tall, dark, and handsome_.

The giant bat stood from his position, his cape blowing with the wind. She saw the short figure of Falcone come from behind aiming a shotgun at the bat’s head.

“What in God’s name are you?” Falcone spoke with a voice that he tried to make sound tougher but came out scared, with him stuttering and the words barley coming out.

The bat turned around revealing to Falcone shotgun shells in his hands, dropping them, then encased the man.

“I’m Batman.” She heard the low, dark tone that gave her shivers.

Batman lift the limp body there, and Selina smirked to herself, “Magnificent.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Seven Years ago…

“I talked with Falcone today.”He spoke as they looked at the nearly black navy blue sky with little stars peeking out.

“Why?”

“I wanted to kill him… for killing Chill.”

“Bruce,” she sighed, sitting up but he continued to stay laid down on the rooftop of the manor. She was beautiful when looking up at her under the stars. “You have to let this go, you’re not a killer.”

“Why couldn’t I do it? If you could kill a man, because he was about to kill me, by shoving him out a window, why couldn’t I kill Falcone or Chill?”

“Because you don’t know what it means to be a criminal. You never have been on the other side.”

“I was with you.”

“But Bruce that was for a short amount of time. You don’t understand the pain I went to. Or the motive any other criminal went through. Yes you saw your parents get shot but you didn’t turn into crime because you had Alfred. You didn’t need to do anything to try and survive because you had someone there. And then you had Jim.”

Bruce lifted himself, looked at her and pulled a strand of hair from her face. He looked into her green eyes, “and you,” he kissed her lips lightly.

It was a long kiss like he was saying goodbye, and that’s exactly what he was doing. He had an idea. An idea to make him understand and he didn’t want Alfred or Selina to know. He needed to understand how criminals live. What is their motive? What it’s like to be them. He did it as a child with Selina but he was an adult now. He needed to do things their way without someone saving him or showing him an escape.

Selina spent the night with him and he looked to her as he didn’t sleep. Her flawless naked body in his arms. He would usually graze his finger lightly across her arm or back making designs. He would kiss her  and wake her up to annoy her. He adored her but he was leaving. He didn’t want to leave her, he loved her, but he couldn’t stand the way Gotham was and he loved this city. He was going to leave everything behind defeat these criminals who made his home a hateful painful place.

“Miss Kyle,” Alfred spoke acknowledging her and giving her a small smile as he saw her come down the stairs in a robe.

“Sir Pennyworth,” she mocked him, and she made her way to the kitchen counter grabbing an apple. “Where’s _master Wayne? ”_ again she spoke in a mocking British accent. “Went back to Princeton?”

“I was hoping you would know since you’re the last one who was with him.”

She turned around to him and narrowed her eyebrows. “Well he wouldn’t just leave without telling you. He rarely ever does that and if he does he tells me or is with me.”

“I haven’t seen him since last night.”

“Alright so I’ll call Jim. See if he’s seen him. Sure he didn’t leave a note or something?”

“No, he didn’t.”

“Well he’s a big boy so he will be fine Alfie. He’ll show up by the end of today, tomorrow the latest.” She shrugged.

Alfred had pain in his eyes that she saw as clear as day. “You know this stubborn ass better than anyone and he won’t turn out to be dead somewhere.” She winked at him. “I’ll come back later tonight, I gotta go.” She ran up the stairs and came down in jeans and a shirt with a light black jacket on top of her shirt. “Don’t worry, Jeeves.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It’s been days since Bruce has _left._ She wouldn’t declare his disappearance other than that. And she has looked everywhere, asking anyone. No one had an answer.

Her hat was low, her scarf was wrapped around close, and she hugged herself in the cool winter Gotham air. Her boots crunched under the lightly covered ground of snow.

She didn’t know how much of an impact Bruce made in her life by not seeing him. She didn’t see him daily but he was a good fraction of her week, just bothering him, or running around the town.

“Still nothing?”

Selina looked up at the grown up red head as she dropped her keys in the bowl. The aroma of natural flowers that were healthy and continued to grow was strong, yet calmly relaxing. Selina looked to the cat sitting on windowsill bed and stretch. “Nothing.”

“Maybe he just really was done with Gotham.”

Selina sighed. _Clearly_.

“Hey,” Ivy spoke looking at her friend with a mischievous smile. “Why don’t we do something fun.” XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked to the pale oddly walking man she’s _known_ for a while. “Whatcha got Penguin?”

“Selina! The Cat. My Girl! How’s life been treating you?”

Selina rose her brow, “fine,” she spoke coldly.

“Ah well, I got something that was… taken from me. I need it back.”

“How much?”

“five hundred.”

“Clearly not worth much.” Selina shifted her body, her head held high and her eyes caring the look as if nothing was of importance to her.

He smiled and shook his head. “You surely drag a tough bargain.”

“Girl’s gotta eat.”

He grinned, “of course.”

* * *

 

A year later…

Selina entered the room, looking to the old butler who she had a strange relationship to say at most, his face was struck with pure sadness and pain, more than she has seen on him since Bruce left. “What’s going on?”

“Selina it’s been a year since Bruce is gone. And we can’t find anything on where he might be.” Jim spoke.

“So? We keep looking.”

“Selina, he is most likely dead.”

“You can’t just pronounce him dead! People go missing all the time and aren’t just pronounced dead!”

“People who don’t have a single thing to prove they are alive are just as good as dead. We haven’t found any evidence that Bruce is alive.”

Selina grounded her teeth. “Whatever, pronounce him dead.”

“Selina I know you-“

“I what?” she hissed back, eyeing him down.

Jim choose his words carefully, “care a lot for him.”

“Not as much as you think, really.” Jim sighed, having known this girl, he knew she just rebuilt her wall in matter of seconds and even though it was built fast, it took a long time to make it come back crashing down. “His funeral is tomorrow.” Selina hugged herself, looked to the hurt butler, then quickly made her way out of the manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked at his tombstone. _Beloved, son and friend._ The words had an empty meaning just like that empty grave. She hugged herself, as she stayed far from everyone else. She was leaned against a tree, and her head was hung low.

“Selina.” She heard Jim come to her and she didn’t bother to look up. “I know this is hard, but…”

“But what Jim? You gave up looking for him. First you fail me when you couldn’t save Bridget and I trusted you with that and now…” she shifted herself, her posture showing she was more than willing to hurt him, “I just lost another,” he knew she wanted to say friend but she wasn’t going to, “because you couldn’t help find him. You did nothing. You gave up like you gave up on finding his parents!” She shouted gesturing to the grave.

Jim sighed, “Selina, I did-“

“Don’t you dare give me the crap of how you did everything in your power to help Bridget or Bruce. Don’t you dare.” She growled at him as she looked at him intensely for a couple more seconds then shook her head and pushed him aside not looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was day nights later that Selina looked through the glass windows and smirked as no one was to be found in the house.

She’s been doing this for years yet it’s been so long since she stole for herself. Oh how she thanked the Penguin and Falcone for making her steal for them. The priceless diamonds and the rare artifacts sold for unbelievable prices and at times she wonder why hadn’t she done this earlier. _Bruce._

_“Selina you cant always steal.”_

_“Gotta make a living somehow.” Her younger self plopped down on the old couch in her hideout._

_“I can help you with that. How about I teach you things. Like you do with street smarts.”_

_“So book smarts for street smarts? How is this suppose to stop me from stealing?”_

_“Well I can’t stop you but maybe I can help you get a job.”_

_“Why would I want a job?”_

_“Because stealing is only going to get you a room in a prison.”_

_“You sure know how to ruin a girls fun.”_

It was then that she saw flashing blue and red lights surround her along with cops pointing guns at her, one specifically being Jim Gordon.

His eyes where shocked and filled with resentment. “Freeze Selina.” His voce wasn’t as powerful but more so pleading.

Selina placed down the item knowing there was no chance of escape and placed her hands ontop of her head. She turned around and felt someone hand cuff her. “You know better Selina.”

“You should know me better.” She remarked without looking back him as she was pushed to get in the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Selina sat on the bed on the bed facing the wall.

“Selina you didn’t have to result to this.” Jim sighed and paced in front of her cell. “I know grief takes a toll, especially on a person you just lost.” She didn’t move. “I’m just looking out for you. You’ve helped me out a lot, Selina. You may have gotten me in trouble too many times,” he scoffed as he thought about it, “but you helped clear my name when I arrested for a cops death. You helped me save Bruce form some psychos. You’ve given me a lot of information for cases over time.”

“You’re acting like this was six or so years ago Jim. Acting like when I was sixteen and you were basically taking care of me along with Alfred.”

“We all just want what’s best for you.”

“You can’t say that when I’ve never had anything good for me.”

“So Bruce was nothing? Bridget was nothing?”

“When they are dead they seem like nothing.”

“Selina you don’t mean that.”

Selina finally turned around, and that’s when he saw the girl he has known over years, the pain clear in her eyes. “I had my father kill himself basically. I had my mother literally do so, with her blood covering the bathroom tiles. I heard my best friend who was abused by people who claimed to be her family be burnt to death. And now I have another… _dead_ ,” she barely spoke the word, “friend who I got to know over the years. So yes to me I literally have nothing since everything has been taken from me.”

Jim looked her in the eyes, knowing nothing close to that kind of pain. “Selina I’m here for you. But I can’t help you if you steal.” He plug his nose and looked at her, “I’m bailing you out but I can’t help you if deicide to steal again. Selina this is the last time.” Selina averted his eyes. “I need to know you won’t steal again.”

“I won’t.”

Jim gave her a small smile and opened the door. “Want me to drive you?”

“No. I think I’ll just walk home. I’ll come visit soon. Thanks Jim.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wanted a distraction from the pain she continuously felt and as much as she wanted to steal she, she refrained herself from going anywhere, knowing she was being watched.

“Wildcat gym.” Selina looked at the sign and shrugged entering the rather quite large sized gym in what seemed like a small building.

She saw a fine looking tall man walk up to her and smile. “Ted Grant. What can I do for you? Wanting to shape with lessons or do your own thing?”

“Actually, I see a boxing ring and I’m wonder if you’re willing to go toe to toe with me.”

“Umm, I would but you seem like a beginner and I’m an actually boxer.”

“Even better,” She dropped her bag and stretched her arms over her head, “Get in the box _Ted.”_ She looked back to him and gave him a look with a bit of a twinkle in her eyes.

Ted got looked at Selina questioning her and entered the ring, watching her for any movements. She whipped her hair to the side and put her fists up ready to fight him. He rolled up his sweatshirt, and she only smirked, as she saw the muscles on him.

“Guess you weren’t lying when you said you where a boxer.”

“Backing out?”

“Nope,” she went straight for his face and he just backed away in time.

He smirked and then went for a punch, which she ducked and twisted to the side. “You’re light on your feet.”

Selina smirked and quickly went for a two punch combo striking quick but without a single hesitation she groped down kicking a foot out and knocking Ted Grant on the floor.

Ted looked up at the woman and gave her a curious look. “You know that’s not boxing right?”

“Never said I wanted to box. I just said get in the box,” she winked and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling and wondering more about this woman.

They continued at it with Selina playing dirty with moves he wasn’t quite sure about but he caught on and got the better of her, catching her by the wrist  and holding them behind her.

“Where did you learn to fight?” His mouth was so close to her ear and she leaned back and whispered in his.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She rose up her foot, kicking his groin. As he let go she moved away looking at him then left the ring. She put on her shirt, and smiled, “thank you. Ted.” With that she left the gym, unsure of what she just did but happy she got some anger out of her.

* * *

 

Eleven months later…

She held him close, stealing his breath away as she didn’t allow him to breath kissing him. She grinned through the kisses as he picked her up and held her close.

He grunted and she looked at him, “did I scratch a bruise?” She whispered and continued to kiss his neck.

He chuckled, “more like squeezed one.”

 She lifted up his shirt and saw the bruise her legs are squeezing. “The downside of being a boxer.” She smiled, and roamed her hand down onto it. “Should I be more gentle?”

He laughed, “I highly doubt you can accomplish that.

She got down on the floor and looked at him as she smirked. She pushed him onto the bed, “you sure about that,” she said as she got on top and kissed his chest gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Miss Kyle may I ask where you go all the time?” Alfred looked to her as she, placed her cup of tea down seeing it empty and then got up to put on her jacket.

“Alfred you should know better than to nose around a girl’s life.” She smirked at him.

“Only wanting to look out for you.” Selina gave him a warm smile, knowing he was looking out for her since Bruce. Knowing he had no one else to after for.

“You know I think it’s time for you to enjoy yourself, Jeeves. I hear Leslie is up for grabs,” she winked at him. “You got to get her Alfred.” She put her cup in the dish washer and looked to him, “I got work to attend to.”

Alfred watched her as she left. She started to visits recently knowing he needed some company and there was the bonus point of great food.

She did have work to attend to but she had two jobs. One at a museum she helped invested in, getting rich off of it and the other, stealing more. She didn’t steal very often since she knew Jim was still on her tail but he did tell to use the money she owned and invest it, use it wisely.

* * *

 

Three years later…

She breathed in the aroma of Gotham, from the high height. She wore tight black pants, boots and a black jacket with a hood. She was on a two year strike. She made sure not to leave any hints or clues behind. No one knew it was her and now she lived in a penthouse, with a reliable job working for charities and owning a museum. She knew how to spend her money without anyone leading ties to her. But she also knew who to go to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Selina looked to Ted as he practiced his boxing and smirked. “Done yet Teddy?”

He took one last punch making the bag flying and he smiled, turning around. “Hey beautiful,” he kissed her quickly then got out the ring and placed a towel over him.

It was the days after Bruce’s funeral she met Ted ‘WildCat’ Grant and to her surprise they actually worked out. Five years older than her and as Jim consider him, “the best man she knew yet.” She flirted with him but she got with others before she went back for second fight.

As he kissed her again, she smirked, “come on,” she laughed, “Jim is waiting for us.”

“Well I need a shower first,” he pulled her in close.

“Listen I’m not taking another shower and I don’t want your sweat on me,” she spoke as she pushed him away playfully.

“Hurtful.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ted watched as Selina picked up the young toddler, James Junior, smiling happily.

“Hey Jim,” Ted spoke as he looked to the cop. He scratched his head and gave him an awkward smile, “I know your not her father or anyone related but uhhh,” he took out a velvet small box and saw a smile on Jim’s face.

“Ted you have more than my blessing for getting her through tough times and getting her in line.”

Ted shrugged looked to the older man. “Miss Kyle will be shocked.”

Three weeks  later…

Selina sat on her bed holding her head, as Pamela came up to her holding tea in her hand.

“Why did reject him?”

Selina sighed, “I didn’t love him. I liked him, a lot but didn’t love him, and he deserves someone better than a thief.”

Pamela rolled her eyes and scuffed. “Stop letting the good things get away.”

“Says the one who left collage.”

“It wasn’t the right one,” The redhead shifted.”

“You never told me what happened. You said it was the school you wanted to go to for years. And the  you just left?”

“Wasn’t all that great,” she shrugged.

Selina smirked, “alright well, I need to clear my head want to come?”

“Is that even a question?” Pamela smirked, getting off the bed.

* * *

 

Present Day…

She wore a long navy blue dress with a slit up to her thigh. The dress had a sliver collar, was sleeveless and went low on her back.

She was aiming for priceless jewels or artifacts but what she found was even more excellent.

She stayed away from news. She stayed in the shadow. She was shocked to see an older, muscular billionaire laughing.

 _Dead for seven years. Disappeared for seven years._  She bit her lip, and slowly made her way closer. She made sure not to make eye contact, to make sure he didn’t see her. She heard him laugh and it had been so long but that wasn’t his laugh. She remembered his laugh and that wasn’t real.

She grabbed a champagne glass as a waiter passed by and quickly slipped his wallet. She smiled looking at the amount of money inside but the smile was more for the picture of his parents and her. She slipped a not inside, taking his valet ticket and smirking.

She placed down the flute and walked outside the building.

“Ticket miss.” A young valet asked.

“My fiancé is going to take a cab home,” she said as she gave the ticket. She spoke with disdain to give the impression that she wasn’t happy woman with her significant other giving the young man a story to understand.

* * *

 

Bruce checked his pockets as he searched for his ticket. “maybe I left it inside,” he said drunkenly. “Listen, im Bruce Wayne and,” He grabbed out his wallet ready to give him money until he saw a card he didn’t remember being there.

_Welcome back- Cat_

Bruce looked around and smiled.

“Mister Wayne your fiancé said you’d be calling a cab.” The young valet spoke.

“My fiancé?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoy! Leave a comment and Kudos and have a lovely day!


	5. Chapter 5

_Night Falcone was taken down…_

Rachel bite her lip as she look over all the evidence she had Falcone, on her laptop over her kitchen counter. She held her head struggling to think of anything she could get to win the judge over and put this mob boss where he belonged.

She scratched her head, thinking of the best things to say, that was until she heard something out on her fire escape. She quickly goes to the side table next to her couch pulling out her taser. Her window opened, however all she could she was a shadow. “Who’s there?!” The figure didn’t move, only just stood there. “Who are you?” no answer but a slight movement. “Take one step and I… I’ll taser you!”

The dark figure moved slightly throwing something onto the floor. She looked down flicking her eyes down to the file that had pictures showing. She looked back up. “What is this?”

It spoke, “Leverage.”

“For what?”

“To get things moving.”

She gave him a questionable glance still, “why?”

He spoke in a deep voice, “Because I’m someone like you. Someone who’ll stand against the corruption,”

Rachel moved slowly, still holding her taser, to the light switch. She took a second to find where it was and as she turned back, looking to the figure it was gone. She blinked repeatedly questioning how he did that.

She whispered to herself as she went to get the file, “what the hell just happened?”

\---------------------

Flashing camera lights, news reporters were shouting questions while police men held them back as Jim Gordon, holding his jacket back with one hand while the other held his coffee, looked at the scene in front. There where thugs tied up together, sitting against a container that contained an enormous amount of  drugs.

Jim crouched looking at the thug in the eyes.

“Falcone’s men?” Harvey spoke looked down at Jim.

Jim shrugged, “Doesn’t matter, it not like we can tie him to anyway.”

“Hey guys,” Officer Smith spoke as he pointed to a harbor light.

Jim looked up at Smith then to where he was pointing. Jim stood up, giving it a questionable glance then walked to it. Jim blinked trying to refresh his eye sight and making sure he was seeing the right thing.

Falcone was strapped, with chains to the light, comatose, with his arms spread, and his coat ripped.

 “The hell is that?” A chubbier cop spoke up.

“ Looks like...” Harvey paused in his train of thought.

Jim looked up the where the beaming light shined.

“Like a bat,” Harvey spoke, with his tone expressing complete disbelief.

Jim shook his head not believing this, a damn bat symbol. “Cut him down.” He began to walk away until he saw something move like a flag in the darkness above on an adjacent roof. Only it wasn’t a flag , it was shadow like figure wearing a cape, watching him below.

\----------------------

Catwoman walked along the roof, proud of what she had just stole. She had watched Batman kick a whole crews ass but she still needed a score, and knowing the Batman was distracted she enjoyed her easy time and the joy walk that the security literally just let her have letting her pass through.

That was until, “That doesn’t belong to you.”

Her posture of happiness dropped, her eyes narrowed and she turned to him. God was he massive, was he like that before? He towered over her like a flawless statue. His cape was wrapped around him and the points of his cowl stuck up, giving a haunting image. However that didn’t really scare Catwoman.

“It does now,” she gave him a sly smile as she sashayed towards him.

“Return it.”

She pouted as she got closer, “can’t you let a girl have a little fun?” He just glared at her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

“Who are you?” He growled.

“Well if I told you that, it would ruin the fun.”

“I’m not here to play games.” He brought her hands down and as  the pale moon shined its light down on them she looked into his cowl covered eyes, but then she felt handcuffs around her wrist. She looked appalled and not at all pleased. “Tell me and I might just let you go.”

“You sure know how to ruin a girls fun,” she pouted, but her voice was deep. She quickly moved her hands up pulling his face to her, locking his lips, then kneed him in the groin. Her wrist may be together, but she knew too many ways to escape such petty simplistic toys.  As she ran and jumped across the rooftops, she licked her lips, loving the feeling of his on hers and couldn’t wait to see him once more.

\--------------------------------

_Morning After…_

Rachel tossed a newspaper onto Finch’s desk, practically squealing. “Look!”

Finch looked at her questionable, then took the paper in hand and look to the front page seeing Falcone strapped to a light.

“No way to bury it now. We got him!”

 Finch looked up at her smirking, then frowned, “But what Judge Phelan.”

Rachel smirked, “I’ve got Phelan covered, don’t worry.”

“What about this “bat” character that everyone is talking about.”

Rachel looked away biting her lip. “Even if these guys swear in court to being thrashed by a giant bat... we have Falcone at the scene- drugs, prints, cargo manifest- everything.”

Finch thought about it, shrugged then grinned. “Let’s get to busting him then.”

\----------------

“What the hell is this!” commissioner Loeb yells to the officers and detectives as he slams the newspaper down.  “Unacceptable. I don’t care if it’s rival gangs, Guardian Angels or the goddamn Salvation Army- get them off the street, and off the front page,” he snarls.

“They say it was one guy... or thing,” Harvey mocked, elbowing Jim  lightly, smiling down at him.

“It’s some idiot in a costume!”  The officers laughed but Loeb glared at them all, “If it’s one guy, that’ll make it a lot easier for you, won’t it?”

Jim spoke up hoping to make Loeb realize something, “this guy did deliver us one of the city’s biggest crime lords.”

Loeb glared at Jim “How many years have you been working in to police force, Gordon!? No one takes the law into their own hands in my city, understand?” Jim nodded as well as the others. “I also want this damn thief in custody! I want to know who it is and I want them in handcuffs! Some of you will start patrolling more closely to museums! I don’t want freaks thinking they are above the law because they’re in costume!”

\----------

Bruce awoke to Alfred opening the curtains, blinding his vision.

“Bats are nocturnal, Alfred,” he half snarled and groaned.

 “Bats, maybe... but even for billionaire playboys, 3 o’clock is pushing it. The price of leading a double life, I fear.”

Alfred placed down a tray giving Bruce fruit, eggs, pancakes, and the newspaper.

“Your theatrics made an impression,” the older man deadpanned, not entirely too happy.

“Theatricality and deception are powerful weapons, Alfred. It’s a start.”Bruce looked at the paper, raising an eyebrow, then put it aside, got off the bed and planked down, holding himself up with his arms and began pushups.

“If we are getting back onto the habit of popping up with bruises and others of the likelihood, "You better have a damn well bloody good excuse, compared to when you were younger." Alfred looked at the young man with a pointed look, remembering the days of Selina and him coming back with bloody noses and scratches of the like. Back then Alfred's excuses was that the two child played rough with each other but as the years went by both Selina and Bruce had told many stories that mostly Selina had repeatedly said she bullshitted. "You don't have miss Kyle this time, so maybe you should start picking up some polo." 

Bruce got up staring at his long time butler, with a questionable glance. “That’s not happening Alfred.”

“Strange injuries, a nonexistent social life... these things beg the question of what, exactly, Bruce Wayne does with his time. And his money,” Alfred gave him a pointed look.

Bruce looked at him realizing what Alfred was pointing out, knowing his anonymous symbol wouldn’t be so anonymous. He didn't have Selina to help save him with such questions and with them being so inseparable, he begged the question to Alfred, “What exactly does someone like me do?”

Alfred shrugged unsure, “Drive sports cars, date models, actresses, more than one women of that sort at a time... Buy things that aren’t for sale,” Alfred shrugged as if to say 'I'm not quite sure'.

Bruce nodded, then moved towards the bathroom as Alfred continued to speak but lowly.  “Maybe, if pretend you have a life, you'll get one sire," Alfred jabbed at the man and earned himself a look of displeasedment. Alfred starred at the mess of the bed. “May I ask how did it go last night Master Wayne?”

Bruce came out with an angry expression and a toothbrush on the side of his mouth, “I caught Falcone and his men. Gave the evidence to Rachel and what she could use against the judge. He shouldn’t be out for a long time.”

Alfred acknowledged what he said as he fixed the bed, “Ah so why so angry? You caught the man and he-“

“ _She_ got away once more.”

Noting he was talking about the cat burglar, Alfred looked up at his ward, “And why is that, sire?”

Bruce’s face wasn’t pleased. “I got her in handcuffs, but in those seconds she got the better of me.”

“How so?” He saw the young master flustered, and Alfred chuckled, “ah she tricked you with her feminine ways. Well theatricality and deception are powerful weapons, sire.”

“Not funny Alfred.”

\---------------------------

_That Night…._

It was an odd and surprisingly clam night. He tried to find any more information but Jim was running all over the place. He had gone to the damn gala that Alfred persisted him to go to. He wasn’t so sure he was glad or angry that Alfred had.

 _‘Welcome back- Cat’_  

The image of her note just stayed in his mind as he stayed in the cave for just a little bit longer. 

The years he has known the girl and the woman she became to be, he knew there was so many ways she could have meant this to be towards him.  He could imagine her saying it in such a cruel disdaining, distasteful way towards him. But he could also imagine her saying it in a seductive pleasurable tone.

He wondered what where her true feelings for him. He only wished to have seen her in the ball. Seen her, talk to her, dance with her, hold her, kiss her, anything!

He remembered her all those years ago. The years they grew up with each other, he remembered her curly hair being a mess and then she learned how to tame. He remembered her striking green eyes that shined like cat eyes in the dark, but also showed him such love and beauty he has missed for so long. The years she had teased him but was his only true friend. The years she along with Alfred were the only ones beside him on his wild adventures. The one who made him smile. The one who stole his first kiss. The one who saved him from many terrors of the city. All those years he had seen her grow in a beautiful young woman that he felt so attached to.

 Yet he left her.

He never told her about his father’s secret cave. He never told her about why he was going to leave. The amount of times he had thought of her. The image of her, on his mind. He hated himself for leaving her. but he knew if he completed his mission around he, could go back and fix everything, the best he could. He only didn’t account for the seven years he’d be gone.

\----------------------------------

_Present Day…_

Selina hacked the entrance to the garage. It was bright an early in the morning as she drove the Lamborghini, through neighborhoods and highways, to the boardwalk for a little, then back to Wayne Manor. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t return it bright an early but she did know  she wanted to enjoy the ride before returning it. As much as she wanted to pawn the beautiful car, she decided just to return the beauty and still back her motorcycle she left in the garage. She drove the beauty into the large area and parked it. Although the motorcycle was technically Bruce’s, since he bought it, she had permanently stole it when they were still together and before he had left, he just still paid for it.

“Miss Kyle?” She looked to him, as she had just got to the bike.

The girl with skinny black jeans, and a tight long sleeve purple shirt that lifted just above her belly button put her hands up, “ You caught me red handed, just returning what I stole Jeeves,” she spoke as if she was young again and was caught by him. He had always berated her for stealing but had given up after awhile and just laughed at her.

Alfred gave her a small smirk, looking to the adult woman, with her hair in a ponytail, “Why don’t you come in?”

“I rather not, Al,” she grabbed her black helmet.

“Master Wayne isn’t awake and I’ll make you some breakfast or tea.”

She sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to give up, and knew he had only wanted to talk to her shortly, like they used to. “How about make me a mimosa?”

Alfred smirked, “very well,” not really minding that she wanted orange juice with some alcohol

She walked up to him, giving him a smile and a nod as she walked with him to the kitchen.

“What have you been up to miss?”

Selina had looked around, seeing furniture uncovered from sheets and plastic. Furinture that hadn’t seen the light of day in seven years. She hadn’t been inside the house since just before _he_ came back. “Same old same old. Been visiting and annoying Jim as well as other friends. And working,” she shrugged.

“And yet it has been two months and you have yet to visit and annoy the one you loved to tease.”

“I’ve visited you plenty of times,” she smiled and she remarked. Alfred gave her a look saying ‘not me’ and she only rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t need me Alfred.”

“I’m sure he would like some company, especially yours.”

“Well get him a puppy, I’m sure that would be better company than me.”

Alfred handed her, her drink and she smiled as she took a sip, while he sighed taking a sip of his tea. “I’m not asking you to have the same feelings you once had for him miss Kyle, I only ask for the two of you to see and talk it out. Years of growing up shouldn’t change your friendship.”

“No but seven years of disappearance without a damn word does. It also happens that as the years go you change.” Selina gave him a look, deadpanning him. “Why did he even disappear?”

“Maybe you should talk to him and find out.”

Selina scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Clever Jeeves.”

“You both have had many things happen over the course of seven years, I’m sure you can trade secrets and get back on track.” Alfred looked at her, knowing she hadn’t told him everything. He had truly only known what was going on due to Jim. Jim had taken more so a father figure to her, treating her as such. He remembered talking to him when she had just turned twenty one, and how they knew that Bruce and Selina were forever tied together, ever bonded. She was so young and recluses yet the two made such a pair. He knew the two were meant to be. But he never saw Bruce leaving and shattering everything he had. He imagined Bruce marrying Selina. Both quitting their ridiculous adventures and becoming the new Wayne power couple. He imagined children, but the whole imagination had shattered as he left and as more time passed, he saw little hope. That was until he saw the note she had left him. Nothing truly meaningful, but in Selina’s words could mean something world changing to Bruce, and he knew Bruce was still love struck by her. “May I ask if you’re so inclined to not see master Wayne why did you leave him a note?”

“I was drunk. I don’t remember shit.” She laughed, taking a sip of her spiked orange juice.

“I highly doubt you would be alive driving a Lamborghini at top speed down highways while highly intoxicated,” Alfred spoke with dripping sarcasm as Selina smirked as she grabbed an apple and bit into it.

As she was almost done chewing when she spoke, “don’t doubt my skills Al,” she winked while the older butler wasn’t having it. Selina wiggled her moth back and forth, not looking to the older man. The auburn haired woman then sighed, “I’m not sure.”

Alfred looked down at the girl as he took a sip of his tea. For years he had come to know this girl, at first he wasn’t so sure, but as the years went by, she was the one Bruce had stuck with. She was the one who dealt and helped with all his shenanigans, and he knew that even after all these years of his sudden disappearance she had felt something, probably that same tie that Bruce had spoke about before. However he also knew this girl for being stubborn beyond all and never wanting to speak about her feelings unless she wanted or if you broke her walls. He always knew he had some wrecking to do left the stone wall but it probably rebuilt itself more with the appearance of Bruce.

“I really hate your looks Al, but a girl doesn’t need a reason for everything she does. Sometimes she just does what she wants.”

“Ah like a cat?” He jabbed at her with a British accent.

“Your British charm is wearing out,” she mocked in her impression of himself. She looked at the time seeing it just past one in the afternoon, “I believe I should be going, got people to bother, got work to do, have parties to attend.”  She got off her seat and moved but Alfred spoke once more, making her look back.

“Selina, I do hope you build the courage to speak to young master Wayne once more, and you don’t become a strange around here.”

“Maybe soon Al,” she picked her helmet off the small table next to a couch, “but till then that doesn’t mean you can’t come and visit, I’m sure Isis would love some extra attention. Bye Jeeves.”

Alfred sighed, but before he heard the door slam to the garage, the familiar face of Bruce Wayne appeared, more so just to say hi, grab some fruit and leave to the _basement_ , that is until he heard the door slam.

“Who’s there?”

“A young miss who-“ before Alfred could finish his sentence, Bruce rushed  to the door.

Bruce opened to the garage seeing bright light shine through the huge opening, but as well as a figure with a helmet on, on top of a bike. The figure looked to him, and he saw her eyes, as she didn’t put the cover glass over her sparking greens. “Selina!”

She quickly slammed her glass down and revved the bike, only to speed out. Bruce growled, but quickly took the keys to his Lamborghini. As fast as he got in, he got the car out chasing after her. there wasn’t many places she could go as they we in a private roadway to his house but as they entered the highway that’s where he feared, he’d lose her.

She had sped down the highway passing any cars she could, switching lanes, trying to lose him but her tacit didn’t work, nor did her goal of not being chased by the cops for one day. Although she knew the cop was probably after the both of the speeding vehicles going well over eighty miles. She took a quick sharp turn onto the bridge into the city losing the police but not _him._

_Are you really that afraid of him? No, I’m not afraid… I’m just… I’m. What the hell am I?_

“Shit!” she yelled to herself as she was headed right towards a red light that had a passing truck on the other side. She prayed in the moment and only hoped she was ging to survive this moment in time. As she used enough force to move the cycle back up she let out the giant breath of air she was keeping in. _Holy Fuck!_ She quickly turned at the next light, taking as many as possible, not heading towards her house but towards another, as she would think he was most likely going to think she was headed there.

It wasn’t until she made her stop that she realized she singed some of her pants off. “Guess that’s my new style.” She parked the cycle, took the key out and entering the house.

“Selina!” the young blonde head kid ran charging her for a hug.

“uff!” she pretended to be taken back as she lifted up the young boy. “Geeez Jimmy what is your mom feeding you? You’re so heavy.”

“I’ve been eating cookies when she’s not looking,” he winked at her and Selina laughed. But she then looked out the window hoping he hadn’t found her. She really needed to think of this situation.

\---------------------

Falcone sat in the isolated room looking at the white walls that only had sun peeking from a small window above.

“Doctor Crane,” the old drug lord looked to the skinny old looking man. “The food is shit here and I believe I’ll start going crazy because of it.”

“What do you want?”

“We got a lot to talk about.”

 “Such as?”

“Such as, how you’re gonna convince me to keep my mouth shut.”

“About what? You don’t know anything.”

“ I know you wouldn’t want the cops taking a closer look at the drugs they seized.”

Crane is taken back by this, and he sees Falcone grin. “I know about your _experiments,_ ” he narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t do this business to blindly help anyone. All those thugs you think are loyal to you, their mine.” Falcone leaned forward looking at the crazy scrawny little man. “So what have I been bringing in for you hidden in my drugs, Crane?”

“If he wanted you to know he’d have told you himself.”

Falcone shifts slightly.

“I’ve been smuggling your stuff in for months, so whatever he’s got planned, it’s big. And I want it.”

Crane watches Falcone thinking over but in the end he sighed, “I already know what he’ll say... that we should kill you.”

Falcone leans forward, glaring at Crane with contempt. “Even he can’t touch me in here. Not in my town.”

“ Would you like to see my mask? I use it in my experiments. Probably not very frightening to a guy like you. But those crazies...”Falcone looks to Crane questionable as he pulled out of a suitcase, pounding it onto the table and pulling out some burlap mask. “...they can’t stand it...” suddenly smoke appeared, Falcone breathed in the air shot at him, coughing. The smoke went to his brain making him got delusional and see a monster in front.   “They scream and cry...” a mechanical voice took over as the figure of a demon face with bloody eyes, towered over Falcone making him scream.

Crane closed the door, giving his best impression of worry o his face, “He’s not faking that.” The Prison Official nods gravely. Crane leans in.“I’ll talk to the Judge, see if I can get him moved to the secure wing at Arkham. I can’t treat him there.”

\-------------------------------------------

Selina quickly changed into the waitress’ attire. Smiling at Pamela, as this was a usually routine to steal from the rich. She put her hair in a bun, then flattened down the wrinkles on her black dress, and walked out. They separated into two areas.

She walked around chatting with the different groups of people, smiling and laughing. As people got up to move, whether to others or to the bathroom, she quickly pick pocketed them. She would return them saying you dropped your wallet, or putting it in the woman purse, o being as quick and sly as putting back in their pockets when they were returning to their seat.

Selina has been the waitress for the rich of the rich as they were Wayne Enterprise employees, taking so much care of their wallets, as they got more drunk through the time. That was until she saw one older man wave to someone and see Bruce Wayne with two tramps. She shifted her posture and bit her lip, as she moved to get another glass, for the new guest. Can’t blow her cover now.

“At least he’s getting something done,” the wife of some employee spoke.

“Bruce, help me out here,” a man spoke, annoyance clearly loud and clear in his tone.

Bruce smiled to the blabbing bimbos who seemed foreign and they smiled back as they went away from his arms.

“What am I helping with?” Bruce smirked at the ladies.

“The man behind the mask.” The wife spoke as if in pure wonder.

Bruce scoffed, “A guy who dresses up like a bat clearly has issues.”

“But he put Falcone behind bars.”

“And now the cops are trying to bring him in, so what does that tell you?” The man arguing with the woman spoke.

“They’re jealous.”She spoke confidently and laughed a little.

Selina listens into their conversation as she heads towards Bruce. She got close, putting his glass down and pouring him wine, _her favorite wine._ He looked up at her as he grabbed the glass smiling at her, hoping to see some of the waitress’ chest but then realized her face. She smirked as she walked away, not bothering with the two idiots half naked in the decorative pool.  He looked to the drink wondering if she would have poisoned it but as he saw her looking at him, he smiled and drank the wine. The taste, the sweet red liquid. He remembered her loving the wine, endorsing it, and always looking for a bottle of it. He licked his lips as if it were her lips he had just tasted.

Bruce continued the talk as he watched Selina carefully walk around, “If he’s a hero why wear a mask?”

“Maybe he’s protecting the people he cares about from harm.” The woman responded.

Bruce was about to respond back but, the feel of a body nearby and the breath of someone close to his ear made him stop his thought, “Sir, the pool is for decoration, and your friends do not have swim wear,” the manager spoke.

“Well, they’re European.” Bruce shrugged looking for Selina behind the man.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“ Mr. Earle, I’m buying this hotel. Will you please broker a deal?” Bruce looked to Earle and the older man smiled not giving much of a care, and nodding approving of Bruce’s decision. Bruce then turned back to the manager, “I think we should make some new rules for the pool area, don’t you?”

The manager stared at Bruce, struck by what he was just given.

Selina watches as Bruce hands over a check to the manager of the night, then walk to the bimbos, clearly his fellow co workers not giving a care in the world, as Bruce is pulled in the small pool.

\-------------------------------------

Selina returned to Jim’s house, watched the streets from his apartments view. “What’s new in the police hood Jim?” She looked to him, seeing his aging face yet it was still young looking, like his earlier years in the force.

Jim looked to her, “weird crap like always. Got a man dressed as a Bat and a thief stealing from the rich.”

Selina ignored the last part, wanting to bit her lip for not being careful enough but knew that would give her away. “What’s a man doing in a bat costume?”

Jim shrugged, “don’t know. All I do know is that he accomplished to get Falcone.”

“Big crime boss, Huh.”

“Loeb wants to take him down.”

“But,” she implied shoving at him slightly.

“But he’s doing good Selina. He could be the answer to all of Gotham’s prayers.”

 _Ironic saying he looks like the devil at night._ “So you’re saying you want to help him. Do you trust him?”

Jim looked to her. “I want to, but I have been wrong to trust some before.”

“Like Oswald?” She jabbed at him.

“Can you please stop bringing him up.”

“Nah. That was one of your greatest mistakes.”

“Says the girl who had more.”

“Young and naïve beats old and should know better,” she smirked.

“I was told earlier today that two people got away, going over ninety on the highway. One on a bike the other a Lamborghini.”

“Busted,” Selina laughed. “It’s his fault. He chased me.”

“You won’t talk to him.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Selina looked to Jim. “He left. He didn’t say a word. I thought he died for Christ sakes.”

“No you didn’t. You never gave up on him.”

Selina groaned as she looked up to the muggy sky. She wanted to forget. Wanted to move on, wanted to love Ted. But she couldn’t. She had blamed Bruce because she had known him for so long. “I’m a lost cause Jim. Why do you bother?”

“Because you’re a good kid and deserve a life. Unless you’re the thief going around.”

“That’s a low blow Jim, especially in this moment. If I didn’t know you were a cop I would have really kicked your ass, just now, but I expect that kind of judgment. ” Jim laughed.

\-----------------------------------

Bruce had watched over the two talk, listen to them both laugh. How he missed the sound of her laughing. But he pushed those thoughts away. Those thoughts would distract him and those where the least of his worries. He turned around finding thugs to beat up and trying to find clues on what Falcone was doing. His drugs were smuggled with something else and he couldn’t find out what and where they were.

As he failed for the night not accomplishing  what he hoped to find, he returned back to the cave that was still in the process of being made. Although he had enough room and he had lighting around, he was still working on different items and an area to train.

“Good Morning Sire,” Alfred spoke, knowing it was three in the morning.

“Alfred,” Bruce sighed taking off the dark, armor, looking down at the note Selina had given him.

“Yes, Master Wayne.”

“What happened to Selina, when I left?”

Alfred gave him a look, as he looked over Bruce’s injuries. “May I get some tea? That is quite a story.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Sorry fir the wait:) Leave a kudo or comment if you liked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed:) Leave a comment or Kudos if you did. I'm very happy that so many like this story, so thanks and have an awesome day! Working on the next chapter for you awesome peeps.

_Selina hid in the tree sitting comfortably, as she used a knife to cut an apple. She watched as flock of people came out of the one building, but saw one in particular. As he came closer to the tree she called out singing, “Brucie,” she teased and he looked around until he looked up. She winked, then jumped down from the tree. She saw the look of boredom and annoyance change into one of happiness. “Hmm it’s good to see that I still can change that face of your with just mine,” she flipped her hair while slightly laughing._

_“Well college can be boring, And it’s nice to see a familiar face.”_

_“Admit it, you love me around, I mean who doesn’t.”_

_Bruce gave her a look, “Alfred.”_

_“he loves me in his own way,” Selina pointed out, “plus he has gotten plenty of time to get use to this,” she flicked her hands motioning to her and raising her head up like she was one to bow down to._

_“My apologies miss Kyle.”_

_Selina smiled, “name another Wayne, I’ll prove you wrong.”_

_Bruce wiggled his mouth around, “Harvey.”_

_“Our fellow chubby cop?” Selina questioned, looking up at him as they walked side by side. “Bruce, if Jim didn’t watch over me and Harvey had more of the means to be able to do so, he would have in a heartbeat.”_

_Bruce took the slice she had cut off from her, grinning as she looked to him with a glare, “Alright, Butch.”_

_Selina smirked, “we were besties, even to this day we talk actually” she spoke in pure confidence._

_Bruce turned to her as he was about to speak the next name, then pulled her close wrapping his arm around her waist, “Sliver,” it rolled off his tongue like silk and she wanted to stab the bastard as he spoke that venomous name. He only saw the glare, and he smirked as he won their little game, he went to peck her lips but she put up her switch blade._

_“Uncalled for Prince of Gotham.”_

_Bruce laughed, as he took the knife from her, putting the blade away and placing it in his pocket then continued to walk. “I win Cat,” he called over his shoulder._

_Selina glared at his back but quickly ran up to him and jumping on his back, he quickly recovered from the impact and held her up. “I believe the winner is always on top, which I am.”_

_“She could be on the bottom very quickly,” Bruce remarked, making Selina laugh. “How’s Alfred doing?”_

_“Misses you like always. Although he has me and Bastet.”_

_Bruce continued along the path way leading them away the campus and towards a park. “As long as one of you are keeping an eye on him, I’m grateful.”_

_“Yeah well, he makes good food, shouldn’t let that pass,” Bruce laughed while Selina continued to eat her apple as he carried her. “Where are we going?”_

_“To a restaurant nearby, I’m starving.”_

_“Better be good food.”_

_“That’s why I’m going away from the campus.” Selina burst of laughing, remembering the last time she had come over and they ate the campus’ food._

_“We’ll it’s a Law school not a culinary one,” she then drifted off into the thought speaking to herself, “they must have really good food then-“ Bruce rolled his eyes._

_“Am I carrying you the whole way?”_

_“It was your choice, like Princeton Law University is. Which by the way how is this whole college thing going for you?”_

_“So far top of the class,” Bruce jumped her up._

_She went close to his ear, “well aren’t you special, maybe to treat you I should surprise naked on your bed with roses around.”_

_Bruce glared up in front, still embarrassed about the memory and dropped her on the grass. She landed with an uff, laughing as she got on the ground._

Selina sat in her black slick suit, with her right foot sitting on her left knee, her arms stretched out on the top of the couch and her face covered by her mask was shielded by the shadows as she looked to the odd white male figure with a large nose and weird accent. Penguin.

“Kitty Kat,” he grinned as he limped towards her. He was older, and getting heavier yet he still was a big crime boss that Jim or anyone couldn’t hit.

“Penguin,” she groaned, unsure as to why she was here. She knew he didn’t know who she was and she was grateful after how long she was around Jim and Jim around him. “What do you want?”

“Well that’s a little aggressive for the lovely thief sitting herself on my chair,” he angrily spoke to his goons.

“You did invite me, and I don’t like staying in one place for too long,” she snarled, “and you shouldn’t be too fond of doing the same either.”

“And why’s that?”

“Guessing the big bad bat hasn’t been on your tail yet, but he caught Falcone, which means your little penguin trail is going to be caught soon,” she mocked him.

“You seem to know a lot about this myth,” Penguin spoke, she saw his eyes narrowing under her goggles, as well as his hands motioning for his men to get ready to shoot. “How do I know you aren’t working with him?”

“Yes, a thief working with a guy who wants to eliminate crime,” she rolled her eyes, and got up, her heels clicked, echoing in the dark room. “Now what do you want,” she growled at him, not fearing the goons he had aimed at her.

Penguin sighed, waving his hands around, his men understanding to put their guns down. “Kitty, my darling, I want what someone stole from me.”

Selina truly didn’t want to be caught in Falcone’s and Penguins mess but she can’t a museum every day, and it’s been a while since she worked for the damn man. Funny really when she did call out Jim for having any tie to Penguin and here she is. _Ahh but you’re not Selina right now._

“What is it?” She spoke harshly.

“They’re hidden in stuff animals so the more you get the better.” Selina eyed him done not liking the situation.

“How much you paying me?”

“When I see how much you get I’ll show you.”

“How much? I don’t go in blind.” She growled out.

“Five hundred per stuff animal.”

“Fine. You got a deal.” Selina wasn’t sure what were in those stuff animals but she had a bad feeling.

\-----------------------

Bruce knew there were so many holes, so many puzzle pieces missing to the story, but knew only Alfred could know so much as could Jim, since Selina wasn’t one to tell everyone everything. However when Alfred had told him what he knew, Bruce couldn’t help but blame himself and at the moment he had thought that Selina had found light within the darkness with Ted Grant. As much as in that moment he didn’t like that she had a relationship and she was proposed to thinking she was now married, he had wanted to feel happy for her, proud of her. But Alfred had continued on saying she had left Ted because she didn’t love him, Bruce found that somewhat hard to believe if she had built a relationship with him in the passing of three years. He had asked Alfred about the man, and his butler’s response was, “he was a good man, could compete with her and loved her dearly.” Bruce had felt sad that Selina had let someone who she seemed to be fond of but he wasn’t the first one she had let go of.

During their time of growing up, she had at times toyed with Bruce, being around other men and women, she didn’t disgrace about being with either, although Bruce was hurt. He had remembered though, that they loved to make each other jealous. After what had happened with Sliver, Bruce realized years later that she was jealous, so he had dated Rachel to get back at Selina whenever she was with others. The only hurtful outcome was he did begin liking Rachel even though they had known each other for years but he still cared for Selina more. Selina realized it and pointed it out, then ended up toying with Bruce back. In the end, he felt a shame but he couldn’t get Selina out of his mind and broke up with Rachel.

As Bruce paid back attention to what Alfred had said, he realized in the passing to recent years she had made less appearances around and hadn’t got much information of her. He knew there were secrets within the beginning of his seven years but as time went on, less and less information came, and Bruce knew he had to figure out what had truly happened to her over those seven years from her, however he also knew he could get information from others close to her.

It was then he had realized he has yet to see much of Jim just as Bruce Wayne. Bruce had visited Jim not too long ago, but as Batman.

_“Captain Gordon,” a deep dark voice spoke, breaking Jim Gordon from his thoughts drinking his coffee from outside his apartment._

_Jim had almost dropped his coffee as he looked to the dark figure, hanging on the side of the wall. Jim blinked multiple times not believing his eyes._

_“Why was Flass at Falcone shipment?”_

_He saw Jim’s face turn into disgrace, “Corrupt cop,” he shrugged. “Just like half of the force.” Jim sighed, looking away, “Not sure where he is and I highly doubt he will admit to being there.”_

_“I’ll make him talk,” Batman growled out._

_Jim scoffed, “sure do what you can,” Jim looked to the figure who nodded, “Have you ever seen this thief around?” Jim questioned wanting to know._

_Inside Bruce had thought to himself of how much trouble she has been causing and how much of a pain she was escaping his grasp. “She knows her way around the city,” he spoke angrily._

_“It’s a_ she?” _Jim spoke surprised, shaking his head, “It really shouldn’t surprise that a woman takes crime into her hands.”_

_“Do you trust me?” Jim gave Batman a look. “If you trust me, I’ll help you catch her. I want to see less corruption and crime like you. We don’t need more crime like her around.”_

_Jim nodded, “I trust you,” in the second he looked back to his family and turned around to say thank you, he saw that the dark mask figure left._

He did make Flass talk not as fast as he wanted but he was glad that he could make Flass talk with just a little fear. That’s when he knew to go to an apartment to get the drugs that Falcone was importing and exporting.

“Alfred,” the British butler looked to his young ward. “I have some investigating to do.”

\------------------------

_“Jeeves!” Selina sang in a ringing tone._

_“Ah miss Kyle,” Alfred looked to the girl who held the wall and spun half way, looking to hi in the kitchen. She dropped her coat and backpack on the ground, “Miss Kyle,” Alfred spoke in an annoyed tone making Selina laugh, as she picked up her stuff putting it on a chair nearby._

_“Watcha cooking? Better be something delicious unlike last night.”_

_“Miss Kyle, your taste buds do differ from mine.”_

_“And why’s that?” She pushed up on the counter leaning towards him, then spoke in her British mocking tone. “Is it because I didn’t live in England. Oh dear friend how was life in the UK?”_

_“Well for one, we didn’t have insufferable young women like you.”_

_“Oh the burn. I’ve heard worse. You gotta do better than that,” she pointed at him grinning._

_Alfred shook his head, “There’s cheesecake yogurt if you would like some, however I am making something you’ll enjoy.” He got a look from Selina, “Empanadas, my dear.”_

_“Yass! Jeeves you rock.” Alfred lifted an eyebrow as she playful spoke that one word that Alfred had distained when she was younger and would always yell just to annoy him. “Now where’s Brucie?”_

_Alfred looked up.”He’s with Fox talking about some Wayne enterprise business. He will be working for it soon.” Alfred knew it wasn’t much as Wayne Enterprises business as it was clues about his parents and the next step he would take, however Bruce had decided to keep her in the dark about the secrets behind a certain grandfather clock._

_Selina looked bummed, “He doesn’t want to be his father Al, as much as Bruce an I have searched and interrupted WE’s business for so long, he doesn’t want to work there.”_

_“Miss Kyle that is his legacy to run, unless he does get a degree in some other sort.”_

_“With what he has been up to since he was ten, I think he’s going to do something more criminal justice related.”_

_Alfred smirked as well as roll his eyes, “it wouldn’t surprise me if he does choose that route, “Selina looked out the window, “Miss Kyle what are your plans for the future.”_

_She looked to him, “Al we both know I never planned for one.”_

_“But you can, as Bruce, Jim, and I will all support you to actually have one.” Selina looked away once more._

_“All I ever wanted was to travel and explore. To enjoy what life was suppose to be, one giant thrill ride,” she smirked but her eyes held a different expression inside them._

\--------------------------

Catwoman cautiously entered the apartment through a window. She could smell the fresh friend food of Asian culture and she craved it as she entered the room. It was pitch black, but with her goggles she could see, little bits of furniture, three rooms connected and the door to leave. It was a small apartment meant mostly for one. It had a living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom.

She didn’t really have to search for the stuff animals as they were in plain view, which made her even more suspicious of the situation at hand. She walked into the extra rooms, carefully and stealthily trying not tio make the floor creak. She looked for a bomb or someone popping out with a gun. Only what she got as she rounded back to the living area was the haunting figure of the Batman.

They stared at each other and all she wanted to do was groan. Of course he would be here.

“What are you doing here?”

She looked causally away, picking up a stuff animal, “a job, darling. My side does pay more than yours, I imagine,” she smirked.

Batman moved his lips in a snarl abut to bark at her but they both heard a sound, coming from the door, and ran to hide. Batman saw her go into another room, as he took a hiding spot in a dark corner where the light on the dim light didn’t shine.

 _“Torch the place. I don’t want any evidence,”_ an odd voice spoke, but Batman saw a skinny odd looking man.  He also saw two men behind holding gasoline tanks, walking in front and starting pour the gasoline everywhere.

Batman growled at himself as he needed to find this ‘Catwoman’ before she was trapped.

He watched as one thug moved toward the room she was in and as another moved to the bathroom. He moved as the odd skinny man moved towards the window he was open.

The thug with a beanie hat zipped up his pants, not bothering to wash his hands as he grabbed the tank, but as he looked he saw a demon figure behind him. He reached for his gun but his head was slammed into the mirror. Batman heard grunting from another side, and he over to go to her but the odd man came up to him, however there was a strange mask on him now and as he faced this scarecrow, a puff of smoke got in his face. Batman tried to swipe it away, but images started to flicker across his mind and he began to see his worst nightmare. Batman sees the hallucination, starting to panic not hearing the man correctly but feeling something pour over him. It wasn’t until he smelled the gasoline more distinctly in his nostrils that he knew that, that was what he was drenched in.

The creature in front spoke, in some odd voice,  as Batman stared up at the shining beaming little light in his vision that wasn’t so clear, “You don’t look so good… you need to lighten up.”

Immediately Batman felt heat take over and he struggled as he slammed into furniture. He launched to the window, not jumping through it but rather, falling.

He wasn’t sure what he was falling against but as he hit the ground he continued to see bats flying and trying to attack him. He continued to move swatting the visions away, not able to see the real people give him questionable looks and screams.

He started to huff out a name as he feel once more but didn’t get up. “Alfred,” he whispered.

Catwoman had jumped out a same window, escaping the flames as soon as Crane had left. As much as she didn’t care for the thugs who were about to be put on flames, she dragged them out the window, thanking it was raining so, they wouldn’t be too burnt, maybe. Catwoman left the building, and looked at the people’s faces. All were terrified, but she questioned a man, and he told her what he saw last.

She quickly ran that way, just curious to see if he was okay, to see if he was gone giving her the impression that he was perfectly fine. But what she saw wasn’t what she was expecting. _Damnit._

She quickly went up to him, hearing him take short breathes, and saying something as he flailed around.

“ _Alfred… Alfred…”_ She backed away looking at him, staring at him. She knew that name. She knew that voice.

_Bruce. Shit. Figures the mystery man I like is the one I wanted to avoid._

“Stay with me Batman,” he continued to whisper the name while Selina tried to calm him down, till she saw a familiar Rolls Royce.

She saw the man look panicky, but she jumped down from where she was with Bruce and went to the old butler. “He’s up there. I’ll help.”

Alfred just looked at her, but then again Selina wasn’t all that surprised as she was wearing a tight skinned outfit with cat ears on her mask.

“Are you just going to stand there or help?” She barked at him and he nodded as he then rushed after her to help him.

\-------------------------------------

Alfred tried to get her to go away, tried to shoo her as he didn’t want her to find out who was under the mask but her voice broke him from the thought as she said, “I know he’s Bruce Wayne.” The butler gave her a glare as she took off his cowl but she smirked, “Oh clam down Jeeves, I promise not to tell,” she pulled up her goggles.

“Miss Kyle!?” He shouted as he stopped the car.

Selina glared at him, “why are you stopping? He still going crazy.” She looked at Bruce, sweating, and heating up. He was failing in her hands, whispering incoherent words, and she knew he was seeing the worst nightmares before his eyes.

Alfred wasn’t sure how to feel, he growled to himself not completely pleased that of course Selina was the thief that was causing trouble for Bruce.  

The car ride was silent for the rest of the way except for Bruce’s consent mumbling and screaming.

It wasn’t until they got Bruce into his bedroom that they spoke.

Selina took off her mask as she leaned against the doorframe. “How is he?” She spoke low, and districted.

“I’m not sure but, he’s still sweating but has clam down a little. I’ve asked an old friend to see what he could do.” Selina hummed in response, as Alfred looked to her.

She looked to him, “What?” she took off her gloves.

“You know exactly what.” Selina rolled her eyes, “you cannot roll your eyes at the situation! You have been thieving museums and people’s houses, Selina!”

“What do you want? An explanation? I got none other than the fact that that has been my life Alfred! Did you really expect me to change?”

“I expected better from you, and I’m sure Jim is as well.”

“Well Jim doesn’t know. So what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Alfred moved from Bruce’s side. “Selina-“

“I’m not here for your disapproval, I get it. But I don’t need it. Just don’t tell him,” Selina gestured to the man sweating in bed.

Alfred sighed, “Take a shower miss Kyle and sleep. I’ll need someone to keep me level headed.”

Selina sighed, and took one last glance back at him, “fine. I’ll come back when I’m done with my shower.”

\--------------------------

Selina had the water pelt her head and back. She washed herself, thinking back to what had happened. _Is it really surprising? You both did run around when you where younger._

Selina hadn’t realized she was on the shower floor, covering her head, as she broke from her thoughts to when they were younger. Years had formed a bond that she didn’t even know was possible as they ran across rooftops, as they saved Jim, as she broke into Arkham Asylum and crushing Strange with him, as they went to galas together and exposing  the rich and corrupted.

She wrapped herself in a towel, along with her hair, realizing she didn’t have any other clothes to change into, so she walked to though the halls to where Alfred was watching the older kid she knew.

“Hey Al,” she whispered, and Alfred looked at her.

“Miss Kyle,” he harshly whispered.

“Don’t yell at me. I don’t have clothes,” she said obviously, swinging her hands, but quickly caught the towel before it fell. Alfred shook his head, while she laughed. Alfred then led her to the room she had once stayed in.

“You never really picked up your clothes, after the last time you stayed over.” _Five years ago._

“Huh,” she scratched her head, “Hopefully they still fit,” she smirked.

“But you never quite left under garments.”

Selina burst into laughter, “I think I’ll be fine, just give me one of Bruce’s boxers.” Alfred gave her a questionable look. “It’s not like I haven’t worn them before.” She gave him a pointed look, as Alfred just rose his eyebrow, “oh and one of his sweatshirts, just in case,” she said the last part like a mumble.  while she looked at the closet. “Five years,” she whispered, and prepared herself for the horrible choice in wear.

She opened the door, seeing the obvious walk in closet, since every room basically came with one. She saw the dark dresses, the variety of dark colored jeans, the long shirts, sweatshirts, plain tees, shirts, a couple of heels, leggings, yet no underwear. “The hell Selina,” she spoke as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was either a dress that was a little big or leggings and a long t shirt, since every pair of pants didn’t quite fit her right. She got more muscles but at the same time lost weight. _That’s what thieving will do to you_ , she smirked. She then remembered she didn’t have a bra anywhere. She could’ve gone commando, but a bra was more so important, and the sports bra she wore under her suit was not clean at the moment.

She then sighed, and thought about how it was only night and she was probably going to fall asleep anyway. She heard a knock at the door, hoping it was Alfred and not a surprise from Bruce. She peeked at it and was thankful that it was old British man.

Alfred was looking away from the door holding Bruce’s pair of blue boxers and one of his black sweatshirts that she remembered from so long ago, “here you go miss Kyle.”

Selina laughed, “thanks Al,” she grabbed it and closed the door, quickly shimming into the boxers, then putting the large sweatshirt over her.  “Hey Al,” she spoke opening the door, seeing he was almost to Bruce’s door. He turned to her, “will you be okay if I went to sleep.”

“We’ll be fine miss Kyle. Enjoy your rest,” he turned and closed the door to Bruce’s room.

 

She wasn’t sure what time it was when she made her way downstairs, she only knew it was bright outside and was surprised to find Alfred down in the kitchen, but still seeing his face worrisome as ever. She had found a dress that had actually fit her right and was a better fit on her so she could leave to her penthouse in better attire. He handed her tea which she accepted with a small smile.

“Why?” his voice was hoarse and low, clearly from crying as she slept the night and she felt horrible letting the old man go through a night such as.

Selina, not ready to answer, she questioned him herself, “Why did he leave?”

“I cannot answer that.”

“And I cannot answer yours.” Silence had fallen upon then until she looked up from her tea once more. “Who are you waiting for, to help?”

“Lucius Fox,” she hadn’t seen him in forever. “He may know a thing or two of what’s in Master Wayne’s system. I don’t want him to get worse.” Selina gave him a look and Alfred knew what she was asking, “he knows many things, I’m sure from the blood sample I got from Bruce, he can figure an antidote.” Selina nodded.

Selina looked away from the older man but sighed, “Al, I didn’t know what to do. I never did stop thieving. Stopped for a while but did some thefts, small ones, so Jim would stop looking towards me.” Selina looked back to him, “I’m not sorry for what I do, but I don’t just do thieving. Many know this thief who steals from the rich but they don’t hear about where it goes.”

“So you became a robin hood of sorts?” He raised an eyebrow at her, and he wanted to smirk, having the feeling that after so many good acts with Bruce when they were younger had gone through her.

“Yes.” Selina conformed, “I do keep some but I give a lot to the orphanage and to women who need it. I live in a penthouse in the narrows. I choose there so I can solve some of the problems because I knew no one else would.” Her eyes had narrowed down as she spoke in anger. “Jim, didn’t believe in what I told him, but it’s the truth. I didn’t plan to be some big hero like the Batman, but I knew because of my history I couldn’t really make some difference in some law job that would hold its restrictions against me. I took things into my hands, where I can enjoy pleasures but also help others.”

Alfred scoffed and smirked, “you and master Wayne remain the same even to this day.” Selina gave Alfred a look, as if to say ‘not really’. “I’m curious though the thief they put in jail for five years, was he wrongly convicted.”

“Yes and no,” Selina shrugged, “truly he’s an ass and deserved it,” before she could say more about the subject at hand the door bell rang.

 Alfred began to head for it as Selina followed, tea in hand. As he opened the door she saw a still prime looking Lucius Fox. Dark skin, like dark roasted coffee, a puff of black hair, a well tailored suit, and still a friendly smile.

“Lucius,” Alfred nodded, gesturing for him to come in.

Lucius smiled, a small one knowing the situation at hand, but looked to the woman behind. “Alfred, and-“ he looked at her, “you look very familiar dear.”

“Selina Kyle, was also known as Cat at one point.” Selina smiled.

“Ahhh the girl who stole the heart of Bruce Wayne, and kept it from others.”

Selina raised an eyebrow, not really wanting to respond to such a statement then spoke, “As much as I would love small talk, we have a pressing matter at hand.”

Lucius nodded and she made way to where Bruce was. Lucius looked to him, quickly checking his vitals. “I’m not much of a doctor.”

“But can you make an antidote from his blood?” he gave her a questionable look. “He went to a club and someone put a drug in his drink and we don’t see the same side affects we would in other roofies.”

“I’m going to need more than his blood that has it in his system.” Selina nodded leaving the room. She then came back with a bag of the drug. She got even more of a look of question but one came from Alfred as well.

“I saw who did it and took it from them just in case,” Selina shrugged.

“That will do,” the darker skinned man smiled laughing a bit. “For now though, just check on his vitals and make sure he is getting plenty of water in him.”

Selina smiled, “Thank you Lucius.”

They watched the man left, which led Alfred and Selina back to their quietness. “I think I’ll take my leave as well Al,” Selina spoke, “I’ll be back but I do need to do some things and take care of Isis.”

“Not thieving I hope,” she glared at him, he sighed, “Will you return even if he’s a wake?”

Selina thought about, “yes, but promise not to tell him if he does.”

“It is not mine to tell.”

Selina smiled, then turned to leave.

Alfred had only smiled back watching as the young woman left and thinking to himself of how this Catwoman character was just like Batman was to Bruce, and how they both were only good, besides for the slight crime she pulls.

\-------------------------------------

It took a day for Lucius to create an antidote, Selina and Alfred had been by Bruce’s side, hoping for him to become better. Selina had kept Alfred clam and entertained him, along with bringing over Isis. She decided that possibly while she was gone Isis could be Alfred’s company and comfort, which is exactly what her black cat has done, for the passing two days.

Selina had looked at the comatose man laying in the bed. No longer sweating, no longer breathing heavily, no longer screaming and failing.

She sighed as she leaned against the boarder of the door frame. She remembered the amount of time the two of them spent in this room alone.

_She wasn’t sure what he had watched or read but the site before her was just too much. The boy who didn’t have any friends to tell him what girls had liked, so he resulted into studying books and films, which had led him to surprise her with rose across the floor and bed, and him only in his boxers. She had entered the room not expecting such a site and burst into laughter. They had have sex before but him surprising her in such a way for it, made her lose her mind, while Bruce was more so embarrassed and shied away, feeling as if he had done something incredibly stupid. She had forgiven him and had said sorry about a only two times but sounded most insincere as she giggled when she said it._

She remembered another time of them planning, oddly not in the study but in his room for their next move. They were much older teens, which was when Alfred became more anal about the door being open with both in the same room.

_“So I’m breaking into where?” Selina had looked at him, smiling. He had charming features still, growing more into a man than a boy she had teased over a thousand times._

_“Here,” he pointed._

_“You know I still find it funny how you won’t let me entirely thieve for the hell of it yet your fine if it’s for your cause and with trespassing and breaking and entering.” She gave him a pointed look, looking into those crystal blues._

_“It’s for a good cause. We’re saving Gotham .” Selina wasn’t going to speak the words of, ‘no we aren’t, we are finding out who killed your parents and why.’_

Ridiculous how after all those years they ran into so many problems yet, this supposed organized murder wasn’t one at all, just some douche bag thug, who shot a kids parents and not the child, driving Bruce to endless pain.

“Selina?” Selina turned her head to the groaning man saying her name. She must have been so in thought not to have realized he was waking up with groans.

“I’ll get Alfred,” she tried to blot but he called her name and for some damn reason her body stopped. He didn’t speak so the first thought that came to her mind was, “Happy Birthday,” she grimily smiled, as she didn’t know what else to say, since the last things he probably saw was Catwoman and nightmares and now he was in his bed, in pain and seeing someone he had chased down in a highway, someone who didn’t want to see him and avoid him yet teased him at a restaurant, and someone he didn’t see for over seven years.

“It’s my birthday? How long have I been out?”

“Three days. You got ruffied pretty bad,” she playfully yet seriously said to him.

“What?...Why are you here?”

_Shit. Don’t think I really planned this conversation out quite well. What do I say? I saw you knocked out on the floor. He would think of him being Batman last. Uhhhhh Alfred told me what happened and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. No I sound like I care. damn it._

“Master Wayne.” _Saved by the butler._

“Nice to see your, better Bruce,” Lucius entered, following Alfred. “Been hanging around the wrong clubs, Bruce,” the darker skinned man smirked, while Bruce held his head.

Although his butler and company co worker where talking to him, Selina knew his attention was all on her, as the crystal blue eyes looked to her with eyes she had seen, loved, and known every expression they had every showed.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Green eyes were staring at his blue. He heard Lucius and Alfred, but she caught his attention, she was all her cared for at the moment. He wanted to know what she was thinking. For so long he could have known what she was feeling in this very moment but not seeing them for so long, he sees the change in them. He sees a mix of emotions he isn’t sure what she was feeling. But all he wanted was her to make a move. He would chase after her if she ran, he would do anything to make that face smile and lighten his once more. He wanted her to kiss him; he wanted to fight for her once more to show he was the same as before. If she slapped him, punched, or kicked him he would take it because in all honesty he deserved it. But she did nothing only made him stare at her beauty in her skinny black high waited jeans, her white crop top, along with a kimono that was black and slightly sheer with moons across the clothing.

He moved up against the pillows and up on the headboard. “Can you make more of it?” Bruce questioned low, looking to Lucius. Bruce knew that there was more of whatever that ‘Scarecrow’ gave him and he feared what he had planned for his drug.

“Planning to get yourself drugged again, Mr. Wayne?” Lucius responded with a pointed look, smirking almost on the brink of laughter. Bruce sighed to himself knowing that Lucius knew of his late night activities, however he wasn’t sure if Selina knew now.

Bruce shook his head, “just in case,” he smiled.

Lucius nodded, “I’ll give it to you as fast as possible,” he tapped Bruce on the shoulder, then turned around and tapped Alfred on the shoulder. “Alfred.”

“Lucius,” Alfred acknowledged, nodding as the fellow man left.

Bruce blinked, looking to Selina who smiled to Lucius whispering words he could not hear. “Alfred,” his butler looked to him smiling and Bruce could see the worry leave his eyes. “Can you get me a drink of water?”

“Yes master Wayne,” Alfred spoke, lifting himself, but stopped as Bruce tapped him.

“And close the door, with Selina inside,” he whispered.

“I don’t think that’d be wise-“

“Al,” Bruce spoke forcefully.

Alfred sighed, giving Bruce an amused look while shaking his head, then headed towards the door. Again Selina whispered something but not too pleased as Alfred shut the door on her. She then eyed Bruce.

“Is there a reason you forced your butler to shut the door on us?”

“So you won’t run on me,” Bruce smirked, sitting up more, and saw Selina roll her eyes as he reveled more of his chest, he only smirked, thinking it was because how chiseled his body became.

“That doesn’t prevent me from jumping out the window or opening the door, whether he locks it or not, I know a couple of ways to break a _Wayne_ door.” He saw her movement, one that showed caution, like a cat circling its prey looking for its weak points so it doesn’t get hurt but rather wins the fight. He always knew that her body language was one of a cat big or small.

“I really don’t feel like having a high speed chase again.”

Selina scoffed but her eyes didn’t show the same emotion her mouth curled into. “Don’t get a thrill out of chasing me anymore?”Her tone was seductive and predatory.

“You know I would chase you to the end of the Earth,” and he would. She didn’t respond to that, only walked around him like he was the ring leader in the center and she was to go nowhere close, only go through every obstacle. Silence extended for the long period of time as did the tension. He cleared his throat, then hoarsely spoke, “How’ve you been Selina?” He wanted to ask much more than that. He wanted to know what she had truly done over the last seven years. He wanted to know so much more about her. He wanted to know everything and go back to the way they were. But he knew that wasn’t possible as he changed.

 She continued to walk around like she hadn’t seen this room, like she had see everything inside for years, but of course he was the main object she looked to. She then stopped as she got to the front of the bed, once more, silence from her finally erupting, her voice however was quiet but angry, “Why did you leave?” she rose her eyes to look to his and held them.

Bruce sighed, still looking at her whole figure. Seven years and she still looked so beautiful taking his breath away and stealing his attention. 

 “Because Selina after years of me trying to find my family’s murderer, I find out it was just some idiot who decided to kill them with no pure motive.”

“I told you not everyone has a motive and we criminals live in a different world compared to you.”

“Selina,” he sighed, frustrated, “after years of us exposing others, Gotham was still corrupt. Gotham _is_ still corrupt.” Bruce swung the covers off, swinging his feet off the bed, then got up. He was looking at the floor, “I needed to learn something to stop this madness.”

“And to stop this madness you left in the middle of the night like a man on a fucking one night stand? What could you possibly have done by going away?”

“Damn it Selina you wouldn’t understand!”

“What wouldn’t I understand Bruce? I wouldn’t understand fighting for something? I wouldn’t understand the crime you saw? I wouldn’t understand what we criminals do?”

“Stop, you’re not a criminal anymore.”

“I did kill a man when I about fourteen. But just because I changed,” she rolled her eyes looking away, “does that prove I’m no longer a criminal because years past. Does that really make me blind to what criminals do?” Selina angrily sighed, “you act as though I didn’t experience the same as you, the only difference was the beginning of our stories and what lead us to this point. Have you forgotten what we did?”

“Of course not Selina,” he reached for her and she stepped back. “Selina it’s not your fault that I left, I left to,” he sighed, “I left to find a different way of helping Gotham.”

* * *

 

She looked to him as he said those words, curious to see if he was going to tell her himself or give her some bullshit excuse. She wanted to scream at him, she was to punch him, she wanted to hug him, and she wanted to kiss him. But of all the things she wanted to do, of what she was so tempted to do, she held herself.

As she was locked inside the room to supposedly keep her in, she looked around the room unsure of what to do or what to say, but as she came back around and he showed more of himself she saw scars she knew weren’t there. She saw a large bruise on his arm as another on his chest. She knew he was playing the role of the Bat vigilante but within the three months, those scars would not look like that, he had to gain scars from where ever he went. When she saw more of his body from him lifting himself into a sitting position she rolled her eyes, shaking her head, not too happy of what his choice led to but she understood, as she was sure if he saw her body, questions would rise.

She wasn’t paying attention to his movement as he had accomplished to come close and grab her hand, “Cat,” he spoke with a light tone, “I learned a lot over these past years.”

She looked up to him, they were so close, she could feel him breath, and she could’ve sworn she felt his heartbeat, clam, collected unlike hers as it pounded and she questioned what she was feeling.

He rubbed his thumb on her smooth skin of her knuckles, smiling, but she knew he was thinking as to what to say, as if still thinking whether to tell her or not.

 _Trust me._ But she knew why he wouldn’t, because he always had the protective conflict of what they don’t know won’t hurt them. Lies she spoke with Alfred about Jim. A lie she was telling herself with Bruce. What would both of those huge figures in her life think when they learn about her other side, her other half?

Selina sighed, biting the inside of her mouth, knowing that if Bruce does tell her and when he finds out she most likely will be pushed away. He will most likely want nothing to do with her, since his goal was to stop her.

 _He can’t know that I know._ She saw that he was about to speak, but not wanting to know what his response was she quickly grasped him, holding him tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt his arms go arm her body. The comfort he gave her, reminded her of years ago of how they trusted each other, of how he would hold her in bed, of how he would always defend her even when she didn’t want it.

Minutes had passed by and she wasn’t sure as what to do now.

The door creaked open and Selina looked behind to see Alfred smiling. He held water and fruits, along with some sort of breakfast. She didn’t look too much as her black cat ran past Alfred making him slightly trip and berate the cat. Isis jumped onto Bruce’s bed and Selina happily picked her up, scratching her behind her ear. She saw the look Bruce gave her. “Where’s Bastet?” he questioned.

Selina remembered the colorful tiger printed cat that so much energy. Bruce had given her to Selina and they basically had shared custody of the wild cat.

Selina looked down, “She died two years ago Bruce. This on the other hand is Isis. Bastet was basically her mentor,” Selina smirked down at the cat that meowed at her. “She’s just as high on energy as Bastet was.”

Bruce smiled and pet the black cat who nudged his hand as he did. Selina smiled at the sight but her attention went elsewhere as her phone rang. “Shit,” she whispered, putting Isis down, which made her run out of the room. “I got go,” she turned, but Bruce caught her wrist.

“What’s wrong?” She saw the worry in his blue eyes, worry she had seen over so many years. But they weren’t soft like they once more, they were harder, harsher, his eyes weren’t as much of an open book. There was something hidden.

She quickly though of the first thing that came to mind, “Nothing I’m just late for work.” Selina smiled, “Take a shower Bruce and enjoy your day,” she pulled her wrist from his grasp.

“Selina wait,” She paused looking to him, “how about I get you dinner tonight?”

“I don’t think you’ll have time for that,” she remarked smirking but realized the mistake, “you have a party to attend to.”

“Will I see you there?”

“Maybe,” she winked and walked out of the room, reaching Alfred. “Where did Isis go?”

“Downstairs I believe.” Selina nodded then quickly made her way to the large room, however, Alfred followed behind, “Miss Kyle.”

Selina turned back as she picked up her cat, “Al I’ll be back.” She left towards the garage.

“Don’t tell me you’re in trouble miss.”

“Al, you know I have a tendency for getting into bad positions but I get out.”

“Miss Kyle it’s his birthday.”

Selina rolled her eyes, grabbing something in her bag, “here,” it was the drugs, “give that to Batman, tell him it’s a gift from-“

“Catwoman?” Alfred smirked giving her a pointed yet amused look.

“I like the sound of that,” she smirked, “and for his actual gift give him what I gave his grave. I know you have it.” She got the Jaguar she had been using, “see you later Al,” she winked and drove off.

* * *

 

Alfred sadly watched her leave. He had smiled seeing them hug, seeing her not trying to smother him with a pillow or kill him with an object nearby, although he highly doubted that the thought didn’t cross her mind.

Alfred walked away and went to his room, to where he held onto Selina’s birthday present after the third year of Bruce being gone. He pulled out the album that contained too many memories of the two to when they were younger all the way up to months before Bruce had suddenly disappeared.

A knock disrupted his thoughts as Bruce appeared, a solemn look on his face. “What’s that?”

Alfred sighed, “Miss Kyle’s gift to you. She had given it to your grave, I believe it was the year she began dating Mister Grant, and this was her way of letting go.”

Bruce blinked taken back. He took the picture book from his butlers hands and looked at the cover. It was a paw print Selina hand put on it. He remembered him telling her he wanted to remember certain times and she had only rolled her eyes. But it was his idea, and as time went along she went with it, putting horrible pictures of herself and him, together or separate and then at times it would include Jim, Harvey, Oswald, when Jim caught him due to Selina’s help. As he flipped through he also remembered how Alfred had given them photos that he had taken or had taken from some photographer, or from a newspaper article. Like when Bruce and Selina were young and went to their first ball together. He had given it to her at one point, since she loved making designs in it and she was the more so creative one out of the two of them.

Alfred sighed next to him, “well get ready sir, as much as I’m sure many woman would love to see you in a robe, you can’t present yourself like that.”

“Al-“ Alfred shut him up before he could say another word. “What’s this?” Bruce held the bags of a powder and liquid.

“It appears your ‘Catwoman’ friend thought you may be interested in it. She gave it to me as I found you, don’t worry she didn’t take off your mask, she likes the-” he paused thinking of how Selina would say it, “the mystery of it.”

“I need to-“ Alfred extended it out of his reach like he was a young boy.

“At least get dressed before you drive yourself insane.”

Bruce glared at his butler about to fight him for it but the door bell rang making both of them answer it.

“Hey Bruce,” that was a surprise for him.

“Rachel,” he breathlessly spoke.

“Yeah, I know we barley seen each other, but I can’t make it to your party, which seems like its going to be a lot of fun. It’s the big 3-0, but just wanted to give you this,” she handed him a box. Bruce looked to it, not big but not small. "Your dad gave that to me since it was my dream to be a doctor before but-“ Bruce looked at it, it was a stethoscope, “it was your dads.” She smiled.

“Thank you Rachel,” he remembered his father giving it to her because Bruce didn’t like the idea of operating on people.

Her phone rang making her look down from him. He was entrapped by what was in front, having another part of his father in front of him. “Wait what!?” Bruce looked up, “Wait who authorized that?... That’s not possible… Where’s… shit you’re kidding me… Alright I’m going.”

“what’s wrong?”

“My boss is missing, and Falcone is-“ She stopped looking to him, realizing who she was talking to thinking he wouldn’t understand the matter at hand. “Nothing Bruce, nothing you have to worry about, enjoy your party, she hesitantly gave him a quick hug, “happy birthday.”

“Be careful Rachel,” he spoke as she broke from him and made her way out to her car.

Bruce had heard the person over the phone as she wasn’t very quiet and quiet frantic. “She’s going to Arkham Asylum, Alfred. One of the most dangerous places in Gotham.”

Alfred gave him a look as if knowing what he was thinking. “Guests will be coming soon.”

“I don’t care.”

“You bloody well better care! Master Wayne you cannot abandon such manners of importance especially if you want that secret to stay as one!” he harshly whispered as they made their way to the study.

“Rachel may be in trouble and I need to know what those drugs are.” Alfred sighed. “I’m not sure what is going on Alfred but something bad is on its why.” Bruce turned the hands of the clock, then wait as it opened and ran down the steps quickly. “Entertain the guests while I’m gone, please. I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

* * *

 

Selina quickly left Isis at the penthouse, grabbing her slit black attire, and stripping herself as fast as possible. She zipped the suit up, then zipped up her heels, then placed on her own type of cowl that had cat ears on top.

She thanked that the days disappeared into the nights so fast in the winter, as it would only help her blend in the night, giving her an advantage.  She jumped out her window landing on a nearby rooftop and ran to her destination.

“You’re late,” the snarl came from Penguin.

“Sorry, darling bird, I do have a life.”

“Where is it?”

“Listen about the teddy birds,” she put on the most innocent voice she could muster yet keep up her devilish demeanor, “someone came burning it all down. Seems like you didn’t give me enough time to get to it.”

Penguin growled in anger, “damn it kitty, that’s what was going to screw over Falcone!”

“Well that’s not my problem.”

Penguin smirked, “oh but it will be,” he grinned now, “skin her, let’s see who truly is under that skin tight costume, kitty.”

Selina jumped up kicking the man behind then, whipped the man coming up to her, wrapping it around his wrist then pulling him to kick him in the gut with her heel. She then turned around seeing two men coming up, she quickly dodged their punches like a boxer, then punched him repeatedly moving up from his gut to his kick like a punch combo rapidly fast. She then wrapped the next man’s head between her thigh and leg , flipping to him, then brining him down, slowly suffocating him, but only long enough to knock him out and not kill him.

She got up and smiled as she smiled to the penguin. “Weak men you got around penguin.”

“You just made an enemy you don’t want to mess with.”

“I got enemies every where. What’s new?”

“Should probably make friends Kitty,” suddenly two large arms wrapped themselves around her, “they come in handy,” penguin turned, limping waddling in his strange walk, while Selina struggled.

She felt his arms like constraints like the tightest vice ever known. Her ribs began to hurt, her breathes became shorter and her lungs were crushed, her head not thinking straight as she looked around for something. Her eyes scanned everything, whipping from one side of the room to the other, panicking until she thought of her other resources. She quickly bit the larger man and brought out her claws, digging them in as much as she could. He held her tighter as she tried but she finally let go and she slowly dragged the sharp nails down his arm, cutting a vital member.

“Listen I got another place to be that will surely bring me money,” she huffed out air, trying to regain any consciousness. “So how ab…. About we end this quickly,” She grabbed her whip and ran on top of the chair as he charged her. She jumped over him, grabbing both ends of her whip and bringing it down on his neck. He struggled, “not so fun is it?” she weakly spoke but with a fun tone with as much as air as she had left, driving him to unconsciousness. “as much as I would love to kill you, I don’t need any more reason to go to jail.”As he finally fell to a blackout she laid flat on the ground. “Shit it’s not fun being skinny and small.” She took in another breath then got up, taking her whip and left through the window. She still had another deal with another boss to deal with. She had stolen the damn painting, sold it to the highest bitter, then as time slowly passed she was hired to steal it from who she stole it from. And just as history repeats itself she had to steal it back.

* * *

 

Rachel was furious as she heard Falcone, the most infamous crime boss of Gotham was placed inside a Looney bin, and for reason screaming. “This makes no sense. How does a fifty year old man who never showed any signs of whatever this is and has no history of mental illness come to this. I want him out Crane.”

The scrawny looking man shrugged as she spoke then said, “I don’t have the authority.”

“Well I do.” She started making her way to the elevator as she looked at her phone looking for the right contact.

Crane not pleased decided to smile, “how about I show you something. It may make more sense to you then.”

Her eyes narrowed, not entirely sure what he was meaning, but as he got in the elevator along with her, he closed the door and got out his keys, entering one and twisting it.

Rachel feeling more uncomfortable, now feeling a different kind of situation, placed her hand over her taser as the ground fell from under her, moving south instead of north.

“Welcome, my dear darling,” Crane spoke, as they appeared in the doorway, to where people were dumping some substance in the pimp line. Rachel walked back, not believing what she was seeing, then ran to the elevator. She pressed the button repeatedly not getting any kind of response, and saw as Crane got closer.

But as he did he placed a canvas dirty looking hood over him and gas entered in her, worse nightmares appearing than what she only begun to see.

* * *

 

Batman had overheard everything, and quickly made his way inside.

“What’s that?” a man spoke as he heard a creak and a bang up above him. He held out his gun, but as his fellow comrades did the same, the lights went out.

Crane laughed, as his thugs had fear enter their tone of voice, “what’s going on?”

“It’s the Batman,” Crane continued to laugh, looking with his wild eyes around the darken room as his special Rachel Dawes guest screamed and struggled around.

Batman flew down taking one ma down as he screamed then used his grappling gun to get highup.

“What should we do?” a man questioned as he cowered next to Crane.

“What any good citizen does. Call the police.”

“You want the police here?”

“It’s too late for them to do anything now.”

Batman grabbed a man’s foot with the grappling gun dragging him up then punching him, knocking him out.

He then jumped down once3 more, grabbing the man gun next to the man who he just jumped on top of kicking his hands down. He threw the gun away and then elbowed the man up his chin.

As he kicked another while jumped over some sort of machine, he made his way to Rachel who flailed around. “Stay calm,” he spoke, she seemed to scream more, then looked to Crane.

“It’s either capture me or say her,” he smirked and Batman growled at himself thinking that he may have enough time until, “I gave her a high dose, I suggest you save her if she worth it.”Crane then quickly left, leaving Batman to get Rachel.

He quickly made his way, leaving the room, and quickly made his way the highest room up above. He heard the sirens close by. He checked on Rachel, watching her eyes, seeing them search side to side. He checked her pulse which was rushing. Batman grabbed out a device from his shoe, pressing on a button that was glowing blue.

“What happened?” Batman looked up at Jim Gordon. He didn’t realize he had come up but he glad for it.

“She was dosed with some kind of drug.”

“I’ll call for the ambu-“

“Don’t, they can’t help. I have the antidote for this.”

“Alright, but swat team is coming up soon.” The sound off of some sort of squealing  cut Jim from his thinking. “What’s that?”

“Backup. Take her to the side of the building. Now.” The police officer nodded then grabbed the girl taking her with him. As he made his way to the stairs, he looked down seeing bats fly in. He quickly made his way down and as the men in swat flailed around. it was then that he looked up seeing a giant figure with wings  come down from above.

Batman passed the team and took a turn avoiding the main entrance appearing at the side of the building. He found Jim, looking side to side, clearly not sure what he was doing was right.

“I’m going to take care of her,” Batman spoke and Gordon nodded slowly.

“What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to check what Crane was doing with the water supply.” Jim nodded watching Batman move towards something. It was then that a huge tank had its lights come up, and he didn’t realize such a thing until then. Batman had the top open placing the woman inside. “Got to get myself one of those,” Gordon whispered to himself. But just as he was about to turn around trusting Batman with the woman, another figure appeared.

It was another woman, with Catlike feature, ears on the top of her head and she tall. She held a whip on one side and something else with her other hand. _The theif!_  “Freeze.” She looked to the scene she just entered in dropping from the window above. She turned and made a move causing him to shoot at her. She gripped her arm which he presumed he shoot and she got away.

“Forget about her Gordon. Something much bigger is going on.”

 _She was a criminal._ Gordon knew he couldn’t just let her go but something more pressing was at hand. He wondered, if it was for the screaming panicking girl would Batman have gone after. But hadn’t he encountered her before? Why was she caught? The same appearance, cat and bat, black attire. He was working with her. He knew better than to trust him and he did. Gordon growled at himself as Batman drove away.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

_He chased her across the yard, playing tag, as he dog followed in pursuit. Their parents looked from above on the balcony. Bruce’s parents smiling at the other pair, only his mom gave him the occasional glance to check up on them. Her brown long hair followed like a cape flowing through the wind and shinnied with the sun beams reflected off of it._

_He couldn’t ask for a better friend. He would go over to her house or she would come over and they would have endless amounts of fun._

* * *

 

_Selina looked to Rachel across the counter as she sat on the counter eating a mango cutting it slice by slice._

_Selina was helping him with cases that Rachel didn’t know about. Rachel helped him with comfort whenever he needed it. She had come by often just to talk to him. At times they would talk about school and other times they would talk about his parents or her mom who had passed away not too long ago._

_But together the two didn’t quite get along. It was the edgy girl who was all about the streets while there was the girl who was more classy and about school and education._

_Selina wore ripped jeans and her usually black short and black jacket. Rachel wore a shirt leggings and a simple colorful tee._

_He wasn’t sure what led him to this moment, he remembered Selina entering through the window and then Rachel coming over to his house. The next moment the two crossed paths and glared at each other. It also didn’t help that Selina still wasn’t over the situation of Sliver. He was sure she was thinking of getting her special kidnap friend to do the same with Rachel._

_“Selina this is Rachel. Rachel this is Selina.”_

_“You mean the girl who lied about knowing the murderer of your parents so she could just steal from you?” Rachel quickly lashed._

_Selina didn’t take much offense only continued to eat her tropical fruit._

_Bruce wasn’t quite sure what to say as he told one to one and one thing to the other. So he only shied away from the predicament._

_“She doesn’t even deny it. What do you want from him?”_

_Selina swallowed her bite, then lips her lips, “I’m mean you did just say it. I want to steal from him,” her green eyes eyed Rachel down with daggers and devils, while her lips turned into a smile. “Bruce is she coming along, because I don’t feel like have another to protect with stupid rash decisions.” She smirked down to Bruce, and he knew those eyes. Playful._

_“Excuse me?! I can protect myself-“_

_“With what your pepper spray?” Selina laughed, then threw the mango seed into the trash, “stay home pampered puppy.” Selina still wearing her boots was taller than Rachel and eyed her down standing taller. She spoke to Bruce but still glared down at her, “Kid I’ll be outside,” She winked at Rachel._

_As soon as she left Rachel blinked looking at Bruce. “Where are you going with her?” Bruce didn’t know what to say._

_“Uh. We are trying to find my parents murderer. She’s been helping me for two years now.”_

_“How can you possibly find anything with her? I thought Gordon found him already?”_

_Bruce gave her a slightly annoyed and angry face, “he didn’t.” He then passed Rachel, “I’ll talk to you later.”_

_Bruce had then saw Alfred later that day laughing at the situation the girls had posed for Bruce. “Master B, have you not learned with what happened with Sliver? Many girls will be running to your feet to get your attention. It just turns out to be that you have a long time friend and a pretty thief by your side, who will fight each other for you.” Bruce didn’t know he was blushing or flustered but by his Butler’s continuous laughter he presumed he was, and only walked away._

* * *

 

She knew she shouldn’t have done it. Knew it, but she did.

“I’m not sure what’s going on. I don’t know if you’re stealing from me or if you have an accomplice or if they have someone else stealing from me. But if they are using you, you what I have to do.” He paused. “Kill her.”

Selina annoyed, brought out her whip and disarmed the man with the gun, then wrapped it around his arm pulling him forward, then kneed him in the gut. “Now I know he’s your son,” she spoke, as she crouched down, eyeing the man who was the head of everything. She spoke slowly, with her face smiling like the cat who ate the canary, with her goggles shining in the darken room like a demon figure. “I know you don’t want your only living son left to die in the hands of a thief, so how about, you let me live, I let him live.” She felt the boys pulse rapidly increase as she brought her other clawed hand close to his neck. She didn’t have the energy to fight a bunch of men, and she was slowly dragging them both to a nearby window.

She heard the older man growl, “let my son go.”

“Only if I have our word I’ll be able to leave safely.”

“You crossed me.”

“So you assume. But darling I’m a thief. I got what I came for,” she waved what she stole, “and you got what you wanted,” she nudged her head to the painting. “Now say the words otherwise junior here will have a long suffering death,” she applied a little pressure so her claws slightly drew blood from his neck.

“Stop! Stop. You’re free to go. Just let him leave.”

She grinned, “Thank you,” she quickly scratched his face, “a memento,” leaving claw marks across his face, then kissed his lips and jumped out the window, jumping onto the fire escape  of the building across. Climbed up the rest of the way, running far from the building, then finally went down inside an abandoned, not having any more energy to run and jump over buildings.

She kicked down an opening within the wall that was closed by some wooden planks. As she finally broken the exit, she saw a dark tank like object, not sure what it was, but saw Bruce, Batman, placing a woman inside.

“Freeze.” _Jim._

She knew if she froze Batman and Jim would catch her, know who she was, put her in jail and most likely never talk to her again. She saw that future in those quick five seconds before she quickly made a break for it. That’s when she heard the gunshot, not to long afterwards she felt it.

Her eyes widened and she felt the shock through her whole system. She didn’t even know she grabbed her arm, all she knew was the breath was taken out of her as she continued to run.

_Damn it. Damn it._ She held her bleeding arm, not entirely sure how deep the wound was, only knew that it thankfully didn’t go through her arm.

She leaned against her bed, breathing in heavily, catching her breath of what had happened within the past two hours. She looked to her side seeing blood drip down her left arm. She bit her lip but stood up, making her way to her connected bathroom. She looked under the sink finding her first aid kit. She quickly grabbed alcohol, and poured it on the dripping wound. She wanted to scream in agony but she refrained herself, and quickly grabbed a wrap, covering her wound. “Damn it Jim.” She breathed out looking at her face in the mirror.

She covered the wrapped wound with a plastic covering entering the shower after she stripped off her clothes. 

She breathed in, the steam of the water, letting the water pelt her hurt body to calm it down. The area around her ribs were in pain since a giant man seemed to crush her body. She remembered the one time Butch did that, except it was more so out of affection than hatred, maybe a little hatred.

She laid in the tub for a little while, rubbing her sides and looking to her arm.

_“You know I’d never hurt you Selina.”_

_“Odd saying the amount of times I’ve hurt you,” she smirked to Jim._

_“As much as you’re the daughter I never wanted you seem to be it.”_

_Selina rolled her eyes, “how touching.” Selina looked up above as they continued to stand on the roof of his apartment building. She loved the stars and she loved the moon. “does that mean I get your inheritance? I mean it’s not worth much but-“She playfully spoke before Jim cut her off._

_“No. I never technically adopted you and I’m sure you’ll make a great living of our own someday.”_

_“Mmmhmph. Fine, whatever I see how it is Jimbo. I’m curious though, is there a reason you would ever shoot at me?”_

_“No, I may threaten you to stop, but I will never shoot you.”_

She wasn’t sure what exactly possessed her to get dressed and actually go to the party that she really didn’t want to go to but she did. She thought it was probably because she was curious of what Bruce was doing out in the night, but why would he tell her? She thought about taking whatever should could from the rich, why not? She also thought she probably was going for whatever Alfred and his caterers made.

She was in a short mid-thigh high dress, with long sleeves, and a slightly open back. Her hair was straight and clips to her right side and she wore simple lack heels. Simple black diamond earrings hung from her ears.

She hadn’t remembered the last party she went to that Bruce had at the manor. She only could recall taken him out of the manor to a club and bar for his twenty-first and although she was a little over a month younger she faked hers and ivy’s. She remembered him not being too much of a drinker and pushed him to his limits.

She also couldn’t remember the last time the manor was bright with so many lights, that it was blinding. For seven years she had only seen the lights of where Alfred was on, while the outside ones shined so dimly. It made the manor seemed so empty and abandon where the occasional teenagers would go to, to find some ghosts.

 “Miss Kyle,” Alfred gave her a smile, one of pure genuine happiness. “You always make an entrance.”

Selina smirked, as she felt the crowd of people who were loud with chatter and laughter had been looking at her with such awe. Women had hit their dates and men couldn’t stop their staring. “it’s not like I mean to Al, although it is quite fun.” She made her way through the ballroom to the tables with food.

Alfred gave her a look with an eyebrow up, “Not as fun as thieving, I presume.”

“Nothing quite bets such a thrill.” She took a champagne flute from a passing waiter. She passed by with Alfred beside her into another corridor. “may I ask why Bruce isn’t at his own party?”

Alfred gave her an amused smile, “thought you wanted to avoid him?”

Selina smirked at the older man, “well I avoided Bruce Wayne, not,” she left the rest hanging and she knew the butler understood. “Not quite sure what he was doing.” she groaned a little from the pain on her left arm as she lifted it, “He was carrying some woman into his,” she looked to the TV behind Alfred seeing a chase happen between the police and the black tank she saw, “..tank.”

“He told me it wasn’t about the thrill.” Alfred spoke angrily, which made Selina snort in response. Alfred then turned to her sighing, “but clearly that thrill can lead to pain,” he lifted her left arm and winced. “Show me miss Kyle,” she gave him an annoyed face like a little girl not pleased with her parents’ decision. She turned around to a room knowing it was a bathroom, knowing there was a first aid kit inside. She took her arm out of the sleeve, holding the rest of her dress up. Alfred saw the covered wound as it bleed through the wrap. “What happened?” Alfred gave her a look unwrapping it.

“This is courtesy of Jim Gordon. Came across him at the wrong time apparently,” she chuckled a little bit.

“I’m sure if you weren’t a known thief he wouldn’t have shot you.” He remarked giving her pointed look. He then continued, “didn’t I teach you to treat your wounds better?”

Selina smirked amused, “didn’t think it was that bad of a wound that I need stitches. But this is why I have you.” Selina looked to him as he continued to close the wound, “you know I’m actually surprised that even though you know you still talk to me and care for me Al.”

 “As much as I don’t approve of what you do miss Kyle, with the amount of time we have told you not to do so, I still respect you.” He finished his stitching, then grabbed a cloth to cover it. “you’re a strong woman, Selina, and I saw you grow into such. And you alone changed the world of three men today, many more you have the effect on I’m sure of it but you changed mine, Jim’s and especially Bruce’s when he needed it most.”

“You don’t give up on anyone do you?” Selina smiled down at the older man.

“Never,” he smirked. “Now how about you tell me the story of that tattoo on your back.” He stood up and she took that as movement to leave the room.

Selina laughed once more, “Must be bored of everyone else’s story around, haven’t I told you already? I’ve had it for over two years.”

“Everyone in this damn house doesn’t do much unlike you and you have never told me nor have I ever realized. Does it have a meaning to something?”

Selina was about to respond smiling at him finishing, but she saw a figure more in her peripheral vision.

“What happened?” Bruce’s face looked more concerned than she thought from just looking at her wound.

Selina blinked not entirely sure how to cover this one up. Alfred finished and looked to his young ward, then looked to her, as she held her dress with her right hand still. “Was cut by some glass. I was making my way back home walking from work and this guy tried to mug me but I didn’t allow that to happen and then I crashed him into glass breaking it and he cut me with it.” Selina smiled, “I’m fine really, should she the other guy.” Well guys just not Jim. She’ll make sure to make him pay somehow.

“Are you sure your fine?” Bruce spoke obviously checking her cautiously.

She lifted her head giving him a pleasant seductive smile, looking straight at him, “yes.” She then fixed herself and put her arm through the dress sleeve, “now how about you enjoy your party and chatter while I enjoy some food,” she grinned then passed by him, thanking Alfred in the process.

* * *

 

The sirens, the lights, the panicking Rachel, heavily breathing. The police cars followed behind him so close as he sped down the highway like he did with Selina. Helicopters followed him as he jumped off the rooftops with the Tumbler. The shining bright white lights shoot down from the sky. He only cared for one thing at the moment. It was the woman he had sitting next to him, scared beyond all her nightmares and beliefs. Rachel one of his friends through the years. He didn’t care for any of the destruction he had caused, it was the simple things like car blockers, fences, and roofs, things he could easily replace with money, but a human life wasn’t replaced, it never could be. He quickly went into action slowing the vehicle, hiding in the darkness. He listened to the cop scanner, hearing them not able to find where he is as he blended into the night. He needed an exit fast where he could leave the cops behind.

He found his opening knowing where he could finally leave and took a sharp left. Cops yelled about how they found him yet they trapped themselves in the tough terrain allowing him to escape an abandoned trail that was pitch black that lead him perfectly into the cave.

As soon as he crashed through the cave entrance of a water fall, he took off Rachel’s seatbelt and carried her out. He quickly went to where he left the antidotes Fox had given him, injecting it in her.

_Rachel smiled up at him as he kissed her. The rain poured over them, drenching her hair and her clothes._

He looked to her pale skin and her heaving chest worried if the antidote wouldn’t work for her.

_He pulled her hair back and she smiled with her pink thin lips. His hands roamed her clothed body as they laid on the soft fabric of blankets on the floor._

Her chest began to slow and he checked on her pulse feeling it beginning to slow down and normalize. He felt a breath leave that he didn’t realize he was holding in. He watched her fall into a comfortable sleep. He pulled his cowl off, still looking down at her. He moved hair strands from her head, sighing.

He took the rest of his suit off, dressing into more causal fancy wear. As much as he didn’t want to leave her he had to. He had to see Fox.

He made way up, checking to make sure no one was near, then proceeded to the corridor. It was halfway that he heard Alfred speaking to someone that made him stop. Alfred had asked a question and he heard a chuckle in response, knowing that voice. He quickly rounded the corner, questioning why they were in the bathroom but as he looked inside, he saw why.

“What happened?”

As she spoke, he heard the lie all the way through. He heard it in her voice, he knew that wound was not inflicted by glass, and he knew by her movements he had remembered. They weren’t the usual no eye contact or twitching of fingers, lips, or feet or the movement of uncomfortable. Her lying depended on her confidence or her acting innocent. Even after so many years he remembered always to pay attention to how her body was holding herself as she led. It took him so long until he figured out her movements out, most times he would just take an educated guess trying to prove her wrong, a good seventy five percent of the time he was wrong.

But as he looked at her, blinking, not sure what to say to her lie, he wasn’t sure whether to point it out and try the drag the truth from her or not. All he knew was he felt like even if he did she wouldn’t budge.

She smiled to him as she came close to him and patted his chest. As he watched her leave he was surprised to see a rather large tattoo that was just at the base of her neck down. It was a moon that seemed to have a panther coming from it, its body smoky from the back side as if it was magically coming from the moon. There were such elegant swirls, surrounding the beautiful design, give it a mystical magical feel to it. The details stuck him more as its eyes seemed to glare at him, it gave him the feeling of the eyes in the back of the head. That description always seemed to match Selina as she could sense him whenever he crept behind her, although he did have loud footsteps before he along with her taught himself how to be quieter.

 “Al,” Bruce spoke as they left the bathroom, Alfred ahead, and he continued to watch Selina until she took a turn.

Alfred had clearly ignored him as he started to fix his button shirt which wasn’t completely buttoned. “When you told me that you wanted to change Gotham you told me it wasn’t about the thrill,” he glared up at the man who was now fixing his tie and smirking.

“It’s not,” Bruce spoke nonchalantly finally looking away from Selina and to the aging older man.

Alfred pointed to the TV, “and what do you call this?”

“Damn good television.” His butler wasn’t pleased, at his smoldering smirk.  “Rachel was drugged Al. she was given a concentrated dose enough to kill her. The police wouldn’t know what to do and I have the antidote.”

Alfred sighed, still not pleased, shaking his head. “Just entertain your guest sir,” Bruce gave him a look of carelessness rolling his eyes.

“I need you to get Rachel back home, she’s sedated.”

“Very well.”

He finally made his way to the corridors end that allowed him to enter the large room filled with guest. Throughout his walk he heard the singing of all of them. Singing ‘happy birthday’ as if it was one.

_He looked to his father with a wide grin, holding the cake, while his mother came along. They both sang the words. Rachel had sat at the table alongside him grinning with eagerness for the sweet sugary cake._

He couldn’t say he hadn’t had a happy one since then. He had plenty.

_“Happy Birthday Kid,” Selina had pounced on him, smiling down at his sleepy figure. He had to admit he thought he was getting a different sort of present but as his eyes were still adjusting freezing cold water and ice fell on his head. She quickly ran laughing, having him getting up and chasing after her. He heard her feet rush through the corridor, run down the steps as water dripping from his hair. He followed her all the way to the living room where she took a turn and as he looked to where she turned he saw a group of people in his kitchen. Leslie, Jim, Harvey, Ivy, Alfred and even Rachel. Everyone had smiles on, true, genuine and he couldn’t help but be surprised and feel a true genuine warmth inside of him. He saw Selina grin at him. “Aren’t you happy that this year your back from college for your birthday?”_

_“Could’ve done without the rude awakening,” he glared down at her and she only smirked._

So many had come up to him, smiling, fake happiness plastered on their expression. He looked for faces he knew, many only being the few he had come to see over the course of two months, the fake bimbos and the business parents that didn’t care for him in true aspects.

“Mister Wayne,” he heard a familiar voice, turning around to see a familiar voice.

“Fox,” Bruce beamed, truly happy to see a face he appreciates.

“Quite the party. Feeling better?”

“Much, can’t thank you enough. But any word about what we spoke about before?”

Bruce remembered when he came into contact with Fox and how Fox had told him about something that had apparently went missing.

“A contact in heavy weapons tipped me off- it’s a microwave emitter. It vaporizes water.

“Could you use it to put a biological agent into the air?”

“Sure, if the water supply were poisoned before you vaporized it.”

Bruce blinked, thinking back to what he saw. Crane had men dumping a sort of content into the water supply in the narrows.

“I’d advise you to leave soon Lucius.”

The darker skin tone man nodded.

* * *

 

Jim stood around, phone in hand, plugging the bridge of his nose. He looked to the man in a suit to protect him from any chemical harm testing the water and whose been telling him what has happened. “Someone’s been dumping a dangerous contaminant into the supply from this location for days, maybe weeks,” he frustratingly spoke.

The technician on the phone spoke, “If that’s true then it’s already spread through the whole system. But no one’s reported any effects...”

Jim looked around, seeing the whole place left behind and seeing barrels of what contents Crane dumped. He wasn’t what was going on or what the plan was but he didn’t like the feeling.

“If no one’s feeling the effects what’s the whole point of this? What do you think his whole end game was?”His partner Harvey spoke coming up beside him.

Jim paced a little, “It must be like chlorine or fluoride- harmless to drink, but when you breathe it it’s deadly...” he spoke to both the technician and Harvey, then focused his attention to the man in the phone, “look, wake up your boss, see if there’s a way to flush out the system.”

Jim had then hung up, “Should probably call on our Bat friend.”

“He’s not trust worthy.”

“How do you know that?”

“He works with a criminal. Clearly a skin tight suit on a woman is enough for him to bend the rules for some.”

“At least we know he’s human.” Jim glared at his partner.

* * *

 

Selina got bored within ten minutes of the people chatting away, she truly didn’t know why she had come again. The only thing that entertained her well was stealing the jewels that clearly no one really paid much attention to while wearing and distracting Bruce as he spoke to so many.

Her arm hand killed her and annoyed her throughout the passing time but that didn’t really bother too much as she thought about the money she was making in one night. But as she did so she saw eyes looking at her and when she finally got to the bar to drink, nothing more than water at this point, apparently Alfred didn’t want to waste the good wine on these people and she was glad, more to herself however she saw eyes of unknown people follow her after she thieved around.

“A woman of your skills is very hard to identify,” an odd accented man came to her and turned. Odd but not Alfred odd. Odd mustache. Nothing that would strike her as someone Bruce would know or invite. He didn’t look like a business man.

“And you are?” She spoke curious and wary at the same time.

“Only one who appreciates the moment of one’s stealth but disproves of exactly want this city is made of with one such as yourself.” He extended his hand, “Ra’s Al Ghul my dear.”

She didn’t shake it, only look at it then looked to his eyes. She didn’t know how to response but with a harsh glare which she quickly turned away from him as she looked to her vibrating phone.

 _Jim: Stay out of narrows or close all windows and doors._ She squinted her eyes at the message unsure of how to take it, then looked back at the older man who had his hands behind his back, smirking down at her.

She moved passed him, watching her back until she crashed into Alfred. “Al,” she paused, “Where have you been?” She paused again looking away, “Never mind that not important. I got to leave.”

“What’s amiss my dear?”

“Something is happening in the narrows. I don’t know, but I do know Jim isn’t safe. Sounds worse then some gang war,” he blinked, giving her a look of how would she know that. “Been in the middle of one.” She then moved to pass by him but he stopped her, showing tubes with some liquid.

“Take this miss Kyle. One for you. One for mister Gordon. I meant to give it to you before you left earlier but I do not wish you to suffer the same side effects as Bruce.”

Selina smiled, “Thanks Al.” Again she moved then stopped, “oh and I’d keep an eye on the guests, some are a bit odd.” As she looked back to the crowded floor, she saw Bruce have one quick glance at her then to woman who grabbed his attention. The woman brought one of the strange asian men to him, and she saw a look of puzzlement, angry, and worrisome. Selina told herself to move but that’s when she saw Ra’s Al Ghul appear next to Bruce and felt a hand cover her mouth and take hold her as well as Alfred.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of writers block but I pushed on! Tell me how you feel about this chapter with a kudos or a comment. Always love hearing what you guys have to say. ;) Have a fantastic day you awesome peeps!


	9. Chapter 9

Dark hair that was slightly pulled back, with small strands shaping his face. Blue eyes that shined looking like none other, chiseled strong chin, tall and muscular. Hand in pocket while other held a glass of champagne. Walked with head up high and confident stance yet a smile upon his face. A charming, gentle, smile that made women swoon so easily.

He laughed, he smiled, he slightly argued, he shrugged, and he ‘drank’.

Bruce was talking constantly to men and woman, but as he spoke he saw one woman looking at him. He would turn to see it was Selina, circling like she did in his room, choosing her prey, choosing who to talk with and perfectly timing her glances. Every time he saw her, she would give him a different look each time but all were similar with a smile that was teasing, a smirk that was seductive, hooded eyes, devious side glances, but every time he looked to her he world give her a playboy smile, sometimes a wink just so the crowd would fall for it and it wasn’t what he wanted to give her.

As the party continued, he looked to Selina once more, seeing  her face change. She didn’t look to him, she just quickly moved through the crowd of people like a game. She passed like a snake, so easily but her face showed concern and fear. He made a move towards her, but before he could even pass one person he heard someone from his side. Womanly and older, slightly nasally. He turned to his side seeing a short, dirty blonde Mrs. Davidson who was known as a nuance to most.

 “Bruce. Bruce.” He gave her smile, fake trying to be genuine, as his mind went searching for Selina to see where she went. He was concerned for her as well as the Narrows. _Narrows. East End_. Selina’s home was in danger and she knew. He had slightly ignored what the older woman was speaking to him about as he looked around for the most painful yet beauty woman he had ever met, until he heard, “…mister al ghul?” Bruce quickly snapped his head back and looked to where she was gesturing.

“Ra’s Al Ghul…” He whispered under his breath but as he saw the dark tanned man of Asian descent, he narrowed his eyebrows. “You aren’t Ra’s Al Ghul. He’s dead.”

The Asian man only stood there, until someone broke the silence. “But is Ra’s Al Ghul dead?” The grey, brown hair and mustache, the older face, the stance, the accent, _Ra’s Al Ghul. He_ continued after seeing Bruce wasn’t going to answer from his bewilderment, “Are his methods supernatural?”

Bruce narrowed his eyes, he voice clearly not pleased and had the ting if anger, “or cheap parlor tricks to mask one’s identity?”

Ra’s smiled pleased, “oh don’t adjudicate me for keeping my identity a secret.” He nudged his head as if to say move. Bruce did and Ra’s continued, “I’ve been keeping a close eye on you, and I must admit, I’m impressed. Although your plans have inferred with my own.” Ra’s looked around his face changing into one of distraught and sadness, “you were my best student, until you betrayed me.”

Bruce continued to look up at the older man, “your war is with me, not this people. They are innocent.”

“Innocent? Gotham is anything but. They have demented minds. They hurt, kill, _steal_ , from each other, everything you stand against. Gotham has no innocence left.”

Bruce grounded his teeth, “You are what I stand against,” he forcefully spoke eyeing down his once looked up to mentor. “Let them go.”

Ra’s gave an amused look, “They don’t have long to live- your antics at the Asylum have forced my hand. But your more than welcome to explain the situation to them, if you want them to live, for now,” he added the last two words shrugging his shoulders with such a careless voice.  

Bruce looked confused for a moment unsure as to what he meant then came to the realization. He eyed Ra’s down, “Crane. He’s been working for you. He poisoned the water supply.”

“His toxin is derived from the organic compound in our blue poppies.” Bruce remembered the flower he was told to get and what it had done, but then it was only a little taste as was what he had just experienced recently. “Crane was able weaponize the compound. A brilliant scientist, but no visionary. He just wanted money and power,” Ra’s looked around once more, “like all criminals in this world. All they want are such simple, useless, petty, materials.” The man of an unknown middle eastern decent grinned to him, “I told him the plan was to hold the city to ransom... but, in fact…”

Bruce came to the realization of the microwave emitter and what the plan was for it, “You’re going to unleash Crane’s poison on the entire city...”

“Then watch Gotham tear itself apart through fear...” He spoke so contentedly about the demise of a place with hundreds of lives.

Bruce turned away from Ra’s’ pleased smirking face. “Everyone,” he caught the crowd’s attention. Everyone with smiled, red, pink lips smiling with faces from people he hardly even knew. He didn’t care for them, if he had his way they would have never came here but they were a necessity to fool everyone in Gotham. Bruce gave them a fake smile, one that was on the edge of disgust of anger. He turned around looking at everyone. He gave them a slight trip, as his drink spilled out of the glass. “I,” grin, “just want to thank you all so much,” a slight oddness in his voice and he stumbled, “for coming here and drinking my booze,” he gave a small chuckle some more at a couple of women and they giggled. “But uhhh,” Bruce twisted around stumbling, he felt someone take hold of his shoulder gently.  

Bruce tried to take the first actual sip of alcohol but the person who took hold of his shoulder, directed his hand down.  “I think that’s enough son.” _Earl._

Bruce shook his head as he swallowed, “I didn’t finish.”

Earl smirked at him, “I believe we understand son. You clearly had the time of your life,” everyone had laughed, “Get some rest Bruce and happy birthday.” The crowd lifted their glasses all smiles and spoke the words of happy birthday Bruce. They lift slowly, some woman kissing his cheeks others giving him a suggestive smile.

As everyone had cleared the area, Ra’s had spoke once more, “Amusing but pointless.”

 _“Where will_ I _lead these men?” Bruce had questioned looking to Ra’s dressed in black with the small army of ninja’s he just performed with showing what he had learned.  He wasn’t sure what his voice was filled, but he knew some was filled with concern and puzzlement but he knew where. He just wanted to hear it from his mouth._

_“To Gotham.” The bald, robe covered slightly tanned skinned man spoke, with such high spoken honor and a smile._

He remembered what the man, who he believed was Ra’s al Ghul said _‘A city of corruption. The city must be cleansed.’_ He looked to Ra’s angry showing in his eyes like flames in a fireplace. “You’re going to destroy millions of lives.”

“No. Billions of lives. Gotham is just the beginning. The world will watch in terror as the greatest city falls. Anarchy and chaos will spread... mankind will ravage itself, the species will be culled and the balance of nature restored. The planet will be saved for all species.

Wayne stares at Ra’s appalled. “You’re inhuman.”

“Don’t question my humanity, Bruce when I found you in that foul hole you were lost. I saved you. I showed you a path and took away your fear. I made you what you are.” Ra’s eyed Bruce down with his ember eyes, it was then that his voice became venomous, “And in return... you attacked me and burned my home...”

Bruce eyed him down. “I saved you.”

“I told you compassion is weakness. But clearly you didn’t learn it then. And you surely didn’t learn it now.” Ra’s looked back to his men covered in black. He gave them a slight nod, and with that one movement men began to pour gasoline they had around, while others moved out of Bruce’s vision. Fire began to set as one started a flame on a drape.

Ra’s’ face became one of fury, his eyebrows narrowing, “You want to hunt down criminals and give them justice yet you let that go when it comes to a simple woman. Clever she may be and quite the skilled warrior. I’m sure if I took her in she would have done what I asked. She would have played the part and not interfere with my plans.” Bruce blinked unsure as to what he meant. The only person he knew personal was Selina. But Selina was no longer a criminal, she haven’t done anything wrong since he came back.

“Where is she?”

He saw the older man smile ignoring his question, “You were supposed to be Gotham’s destroyer... instead you became her only protector.”

 “You underestimate Gotham.” He looked around, wondering where Ra’s had Selina.

 “You underestimate Gotham’s corruption we’ve infiltrated every aspect of the city’s infrastructure... Gotham is helpless without you. That’s why I’m here.”

 “To kill me?” Bruce’s eyes continued to watch around him. He was alone and the gasoline filled his nostrils as did the smoke from the burning flames. It was only him against an army of his men.

Ra’s smiled, like the demon head he was named after, and that’s when Bruce saw Selina and Alfred both tied to a chair  “To bring you back to us, Bruce. The world will need great men like you.”

Bruce looked to the two he cared most in his life about with heavy worried eyes, both looking angry and fearless. Bruce looked back at the middle Eastern man, growling back, “To take power.” He wasn’t sure how to escape the situation, how to free the two from the burning house that was creaking. He smelt the wood, he smelt the fabric all burning and burning his sense of smell and he looked at the two then to the ninjas then to Ra’s.

 Ra’s spoke as he took his sword from his sheath, and extended his arms sword along as he spoke, “This is not about power... this is about saving the planet before man destroys it with his greed, with his pollution, with his weaponry...”As if on cue a ninja threw a sword which Ra’s caught and threw to Bruce who caught it. Ra’s then pointed his sword at Bruce’s neck, “You still doubt me? Apply a few pounds of pressure... buy your precious city a pardon.” Ra’s smiled his eyes still showing a demon from hell within them as he lowered his weapon and had his arms spread slightly, “Kill me.” He grinned and spoke like it was the simplest request, like a mother asking their child to clean their room. “Then you’ll understand how simple it is to do what’s necessary.”

Bruce held the sword to Ra’s. The point almost poking at Ra’s’ neck. He wasn’t sure if he was considering it or trying to buy time of what to do during the situation. He knew Ra’s was serious, he knew he wanted to kill him and take control, that’s what Ra’s had tried to push him to do all along. Bruce looked to the older man’s face. Ra’s looked at him with pure fervor.

_“If you can kill man, because he was about to kill me by shoving him out a window, why couldn’t I kill Falcone or Joe?”_

_“You have to let this go, you’re not a killer.”_

 Selina had told him then and he didn’t believe her. For years he was pushed to do he same and that memory had always crossed his mind. Selina was right. She’d known him better than anyone, and for years he had always told Selina how he wanted to change Gotham. He was in front of the man who he had believed killed his parents with a gun she had given him. She had given the power to take someone’s life, but she knew as well as himself knew that he didn’t have the will power. Not because he was afraid, because he knew better. They both knew he was better than that. Than to take someone’s life and become the criminal himself. That’s why he didn’t kill Falcone. That’s why he didn’t kill Joe, not because someone got to him first but because he knew not to cross a line he could never go back on. He could have just bribed someone in the jail cell, he had the money but he didn’t have the means to.  “I’m not going to kill you. I’m not going to be a part of your plan.”

Ra’s’ face became one of pure anger, and his face became twisted with it. “Then die with her and Gotham,” Ra’s threw a ninja star at Selina’s head as he swung his sword at Bruce.

“Selina!” He dodged the swing at his face and blocked the next move with the sword. The smoke starting to fill the air around him, clouding what was far from, covering the two important people in his life, with the cloud of smoke. He didn’t see Selina as Ra’s continued to swing and slash. He wanted to make sure she was okay but he couldn’t if Ra’s was in the way.

The blades clashed together as Ra’s continued to slash at him. The force within each hit, the smell of the furniture burning, the thick coverage of smoke, everything took over his senses. He wasn’t sure what he could hear beyond the clash and the crinkling along with cracking of objects around burning from the fire.

“You could have been the worlds savior!” The blades collided, making a sheathing sound that rang in the ears. “You could’ve had everything at our feet!” Ra’s swung once more, while Bruce held onto the sword with a vice like grip blocking every move and trying to think of how to flip this situation. “You could’ve brought justice to the world!”

* * *

 

Selina wasn’t really sure as to what was going on but she felt herself tied to a chair as well as watched as Alfred was placed beside her in the same predicament. They had taken her knife under her dress and it felt like she was given the extra treatment of duck tape around her legs and handcuffs with the rope that was already around her wrist. She smirked as apparently they have done some research as to what she could escape from, but not enough.

She wiggled her hands every time they took a glance away or were business pouring gasoline. A smell Selina wasn’t too pleased about since she knew what came next and it only reminded her of a friend who was burnt to death, then came back to lie as a crazed person believing she was a goddess then die once more. _The strange shit Gotham puts people through._

She looked to the old butler seeing his face stoic and looking down at his tied up feet and hands. She knew before he could escape such things since he had a military background. But that seemed a little long gone as he had no one to protect for seven years and he had gotten much older. Although she highly doubted his shooting skills were gone.

She twisted her ankles and legs, loosening her feet as best as she could as the men poured the strong smelling liquid. As they finished they grabbed the chairs she and Alfred were on, dragging them across the marble and wooden floors.

That’s when she saw the man who called himself Ra’s al Ghul. She always scanned around room seeing more men dressed in black, some with masks like ninjas. She blinked multiple times trying to see that right, but other than that she kept her face straight.

Ra’s seemed to have made Bruce too concerned about her so she gave him a stoic look, showing no fear to show him not to worry ad get himself out of the situation. She could tell Ra’s had told Bruce something about her and she could tell Ra’s and wanted something from Bruce.

She saw the rage roar from Ra’s and suddenly a sword was tossed to Bruce and she saw a thin dark metal thrown at her head as she heard “Then die with her…” and “Selina!”

She didn’t have much time to react as finally broke free from the duct tape on her feet she launched herself backwards slamming the back of her chair to the floor, slamming her hands that were underneath the wooden back that now broke. She felt the large sting of pain on her wrist that had metal cuffs around them and pain ring from the gunshot wound. She ignored it like she ignored all the pain she received today as she flipped herself back off the chair. She stood up flipping her hair and winked at a ninja. She quickly escaped the ropes that that her hands tied crossed. A ninja went towards her towards her with a sword.

She quickly moved to the side wrapping her hand cuff chain around, grabbing hold of the blade and kicking the ninja away with his heel point. She stretched the chain making the sword fly in the air as another ninja came from her side. The smoke began to cloud her sight and the lack of oxygen began to make its way throughout the wide area. She focused on the ninja and quickly jumped around him while her cuffed wrist went around his neck. Her back was to the ninjas and she flipped him over herself. She then caught the sword she made fly and caught the handle. She cut the ropes to Alfred’s hands and smiled to him, “how you holding up old man?”

“Better now sense I have a thief who can escape like an escape artist.”

“Well if I couldn’t escape from that then my friend would be quiet disappointed and I would’ve died some time already.” She winked.

“You truly are fun of surprises.”

Selina smirked, “let’s go save the prince now, shall we?”

* * *

 

Ra’s didn’t quit and as Bruce continued to block and try to at least get an advantage, he sensed ninjas appearing behind him. He quickly reacted blocking their hits and giving them slits across the arm. As he returned back to Ra’s he smiled speaking the words of “You never did learn to mind your surroundings.” Ra’s kicked him back and he felt a large object slam his body to the hard burning hot floor.

He fell slightly unconscious, blacking out as the mugging smell finally made its way to his brain.

As he came back to the world his head had ached but he saw the faces of Selina and Alfred. They both went to sides of the wooden log that had landed on him. He felt the heavy wooden object lift but not much.

“What’s the point of all those bloody pushups and work outs if you can’t lift a bloody log?” Alfred jokingly rebuked as he spoke tiredly, huffing a little bit of air.

Selina had laughed slightly as Bruce started, “come on Prince of Gotham, I know you have more energy than that. You didn’t drink as much as I did.” Bruce gave her a serious look but she only smiled more at the look as it reminded her of when she always teased him at horrible times in horrible conditions.  _Time and place Selina,_ he would always say.

They finally moved the wooden frame up off of him and Alfred and Selina lifted him up both grabbing a side brining him towards the end of the corridor.

He looked to Selina who looked behind and he only knew that the manor, his home that never seemed to feel like it was gone like his parents and most of the memories he had with them.

“The entrance is blocked off,” Selina spoke breaking him out of painful thoughts.

Bruce looked to Alfred, “Al, the study.”

Alfred nodded and pulled Bruce more onto his side, having Bruce remove himself from Selina’s shoulder, instead he took hold of her wrist to not lose her behind.

“As much as I would love to jump out a window from the study I don’t think any of us could survive that at the moment.” Bruce listened to her remark as they made way dodging the falling structure of his parent’s house. He wondered what had she done compared to him or what did Ra’s do other than the gunshot wound he knew she was hiding from her. Alfred kicked the door open and Selina looked around as Bruce let go of her arm. He could tell she was waiting for an answer as she listened to the crackling wood from the fire. He knew that she knew there wasn’t a hidden door that lead somewhere saver, only there was, just not the kind she would think of or know of within the manor. “Now what?” Bruce trudged to the grandfather clock. He turned the clock and he knew Selina was looking at him questionable. As it opened he took hold of it to steady himself.

“Selina get in.” Selina looked to him with narrowed eyebrows for a second but then he saw her quickly move without a second thought grabbing both Alfred and his arms as the ceiling started crumple with pieces falling off.

He stumbled along following her, hearing the building finally coming to an end above.

He barely felt his covered feet touch the cool stairs as he stumbled down with Selina and Alfred. He felt the heat when he was close to the entrance and he felt the rush of heat follow him. As they finally hit the cool ground of the dark cave he fell to the ground with the other two.

He turned to Selina. Seeing her chest expand and deflate as her eyes wondered around the dark area. He saw her look above to the bats and to the computer that was large but still had trouble working. Then to the Tumblr, then to the waterfall that had the pale moonlight shinning through.

* * *

 

Selina wasn’t sure what she was seeing. _Really should have seen this coming. Little odd but…_ “How did I not see this coming. Literally you hid this for years and not once did I think you had a secret _cave_.”

“Selina.” He tried to reach out to her.

She ignored him continuing, “how did I never come across this? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Selina.”

“Is that,” she pointed to the old computer Fox had gotten files from his father from, “where you got all the information of Gotham from? All the information you were curious from? Is that what led us to Strange and….” She snarled her lip, and she watched his expression. She saw it turn into one of an apologetic face. She didn’t care what he had become, she actually liked it, especially since she teased him for a little while and she would see a side she hadn’t known.  But what she cared about was that he clearly never trusted her when he had said it to her face a thousand times, and he never told her his biggest secret.

_I trust you with my life._

She watched as Bruce sighed, his head down and lifted himself up.  She stood up as well then began to pace looking as to where she could leave that didn’t get her poured on by a waterfall. “Whatever,” she spoke angrily yet nonchalant at the same time, flipping hand in gesture of carelessness, “I need you to get me to the East End.”

“What?” he voice was sharp and harsh. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Excuse me?” She snapped not liking how he was treating her like a pet being told to sit.

“Selina you don’t know what’s going on there.”

“I know _my_ people are in danger. I know Jim is in danger. And I’m not going to stand by allowing _ninja’s_ to do whatever the hell they want to do!” She angrily bit back at him glaring up.

Bruce remained calm, “You’re in pain Selina.”

“I’m perfectly fine.” She shouted with her eyes narrowing.

“The best liars tell the truth,” he growled, “You always spoke that and I know that’s a gunshot wound,” he grasped her left arm, tightly enough to keep a hold on her but loose enough not to harm her. She didn’t give him an answer, instead she mentally bit herself, she knew her lies weren’t always going to slide through and some would slip. She watched his expression but hers stayed the same, anger with curiosity with worry slipping in. “Selina,” his grasp moved to her wrist, “I want to talk about _this… us…_ ” she rose her eyebrow at him not expecting him to say that word,  “but at a better time. And right now what’s happening with Ra’s is my problem and you’re staying here.”

“I can just walk out. I’m not staying here like a fucking dog you told stay.”

“No you’re a cat who doesn’t listen.”

“Keep talking to me like that Bruce and you’ll see what this cat will do.” She pointed at him, then placed her nicely polished sharp nail on his chest, glaring at him once more.

Bruce growled not pleased, “I don’t want you hurt.”

Selina chuckled slightly as she thought about how much pain she already went through with the night, “Too late for that shit.”

“Selina I mean it, stay.” He growled and glared but in that glare she saw something she saw when they were young, a soft kindness that spoke levels of concern. That glare was no glare it was a plea, the closest thing Bruce ever showed to begging.

But as much as that look struck her, she still needed to get out there but then she realized her mistake. She didn’t know whether or not he knew by now, but it seemed like he did. She needed to help her end but she couldn’t let him know if he still had no clue.

“Fine. Go. I’ll stay put. Alfred needs some caring anyway,” she motioned to the older man holding his head, sitting on the chair. “Go get dressed Bats and save everyone.” She waved her hand carelessly making her way from him.

He nodded and went to the suit that was across from her but she hadn’t paid attention to it as she went to Alfred. “You alright Al?”

“Just need a breather miss.” Alfred held his head, Selina couldn’t blame him, the lack of oxygen to his brain and throughout his body, he deserved to breathe some refreshing… cave air.

She tapped his hand, noting after tonight she would need to bring Alfred out for a treat. She then looked to the man she once called a kid for so long put on the dark black, pointed ear, cowl, that covered his eyes and nose but not his mouth and chin. He then put on the finishing touch of the suit that haunted others but enticed her now and when she had put her own suit on.

He walked up to her, “you’ll be safe here. I’ll be back.”

She gave him an eye roll, not completely satisfied that she was acting like the girl who needed protecting, but the only surprise that came with him was that he pulled her into him and placed his lips upon hers. She didn’t push but she didn’t really react at first. After it hit her she pulled him in more knowing she had wanted to kiss him since the moment he showed himself. She had wanted to kiss him when she didn’t know it was him under the damn mask. She basked in the in the moment, enjoying the feel of his lips upon hers. After seven years of missing him, she didn’t want a moment to go to waste as she knew this night would mostly likely change everything if it hasn’t already.

He pulled away caressing her cheek, as she looked into the lens of the cowl seeing nothing underneath. She wanted to know, wanted to see what he was thinking, wanted to see what emotion was showing in those eyes, even if she struggled reading them now. She then bowed her head down as he let go dragging his gloved covered hands across her cheek running to the tank like car with his cape shadowing his movement.

She watched as the tank left the cave, crashing through the water causing bats to wake up and water to spring everywhere. “Alfred is there another way out of this cave?” She immediately spoke.  She saw the look him give her a simple smile but shaking his head slightly. “Can’t expect me to just stay here. He should know that better even after seven years. But I need to help out.”

Alfred gave her another smile, “I am proud that after many years that Jim and Bruce have gotten through to you,” he gave her a smirk and she slightly glared but gave him an amused smile along with it. He then sighed, “I would say to leave by the waterfall but that leads too far from the manor grounds in the woods. But the other way has been blocked off.”

“What other way?”

“Remember when I told you Master Wayne had fell down the hole?”

“Only because he was an idiot but yes.” She remembered when she was told how he was chasing Rachel and went crashing down, she just didn’t think it was this very cave he went into, she didn’t even think it was much of a cave.

“Well that hole led to here. Only he did block it off.”

“Where is it?”

“I highly believe a dress and heels are what you should be climbing up in.”

“Got nothing to lose.” She shrugged.

“And even once you get out how will you get to the Narrows fast enough?”

“I left my motorcycle on the side of the gate, kind of left a _change_ of clothes just in case,” she winked.

Alfred slightly chuckled, “this way miss Kyle,” he grabbed a flashlight on the table, they left after the many power outages they had, and led her to a dark area that she didn’t even know was an open area by the stairway they just came down from.

“All I can say Al is that if he doesn’t know by now, he’s going to kill me. And if he does,” Selina heard slightly stumbled with the rocks under her heels. “Well there’s going to be one hell of an argument and that was… I honestly have no clue what that was about.” She spoke actually lost by the reaction she was given, realizing she was confused and had no idea what to say so shut her mouth and just looked up at the hole with little bits of the moon light beaming through the wood covering the hole. “This hole is a lot deeper than I thought it would be. How does a child survive this fall?”

“Surprisingly only a couple of fractures and a scared fear of bats,” Alfred jokingly spoke.

Selina laughed as she took off her heels. Staring up at the blockaded exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say I love writing Selina and Alfred together. I have some more interaction in the next chapter. But either way I cannot wait until season three of Gotham, hoping for more batcat and Selina and Alfred banter.  
> Hoped you enjoy:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for wait. Only about two more chapters left.:) Seriously so happy with how many are liking this story. So as much as I'm sure this chapter is shorter than the rest I hope you enjoy. Kudo or Comment if you liked and have an awesome day. :D

The sky was a dark navy blue, no stars shined; all there was the dark gloomy sky with the sickening gray clouds above. The moon didn’t show as it hid behind the foggy cloud, illuminating the bright white light onto some of the clouds.

Cop cars with sirens and trucks with _S.W.A.T_ plastered onto the side zipped pass by across the bridge to the poor part of the city.

Jim felt the wind blow by and he called for more people, as he checked who was going in, worried about an unknown personal, but was also making sure no one was leaving the bridge. He wasn’t sure what was going on but the shrilling alarms of the Asylum and Blackgate blared loudly, and he knew that the Narrow’s district was in for a real hit with murderers, rapists and lunatics on the loose.

He looked to his phone hoping for an answer for Selina, hoping she wasn’t doing something stupid or going to.

As the last bit had come by as he pushed pass the police pushing back anyone trying to get through, he felt chills run down his spine as if something horribly worse would happen.

“Alright I want everyone to stick in a group. We need to get these inmates under control before anything else,” he spoke to his fellow officers.  Harvey looked down to him nodding as every other officer agreed.

More wind started to blow, and he had that feeling from before but it doubled, as it became worse as he saw the bridge finally being lifted and the lids of manholes flying up in the air as enormous amount of pressured gas was released.

“What the hell?” Harvey took the words right from Jim’s mouth.

Jim quickly covered his nose and mouth with his jacket. This was what crane had planned. This was what he was doing. His officers started to scatter looking for safe places as everything went to hell, and bright lights shined from a dark vehicle he recalled seeing, flying from the bridge.

* * *

 

“Only scream miss Kyle and I will try to catch you,” he gave her a warm small and she only burst into laughter as she tied the belt around her dress putting a hammer in the tool belt pocket.

Selina looked to him giving him a smile, her heart filled with warmth, “As much as I appreciate and know you would try, I rather you didn’t. Cause if I did fall, and you did try I would feel like I would have a lot more to explain to Bruce other than trying to escape,” she then looked up, gripping the highest rock she could reach , then one more closer to her, finding the best grip for her.

Since then she had made it up much higher, with silence between the two. Her dress had rode up the sides of her thighs, her nails where breaking as they scraped against the brick rock trying to find the perfect areas to grasp. She felt the roughness scrapping her feet which she knew the ladies who did her pedicure where going to kill her for, she also knew the woman who did her nails was going to flip.

She grunted as she climbed up, not favoring this climb without any gear to make it easier. She had only just made the half way up, “Hey Al.”

“Yes miss Kyle?” She heard him echo more than they had when she was down with him before. She looked to see that he was coming from the slight tunnel and had covered his eyes with his palms.

She laughed, seeing the sight, holding herself tightly in position. As she calmed down from her laughter she spoke, “I need a distraction. Climbing isn’t my best skill.” Selina lifted herself, lifting her leg to try and grasp a good a area, feeling her dress rise up more. “Mind telling me a story?”  She gripped another rock, pulling herself up, looking down at her footing and where to place her foot next.

She heard his laughter, “From what I’ve heard Catwoman climbed anything like a cat with a tree.”

“Well at the moment I’m  Selina Kyle, who doesn’t have her sharp metal claws that can sink into anything nor do I have a whip to save me from falling and swing like fucking Tarzan,” she sarcastically spoke but with humor lacing it. _I also don’t have my favorite kind of tool with me either._

Again the older man laughed, “I don’t have any stories in mind.” Silence other than the faint echoes of flapping wings rang until her British companion spoke, “I can’t quite think of one you wouldn’t know by now miss.”

“Oh you haven’t told me everything yet.” Selina looked up seeing she was almost there, “Tell me about how you became a butler. I don’t believe I’ve heard that.” She flipped her hair looking up. ‘ _Damn you Bruce. Damn you and leaving me like you own me. You trust me with your damn life, bullshit.’_

She heard him shift, clearly thinking. “hmmm well you’ve known I was part of the Royal Marines.”

“I thought it was navy seals.”

“I lived in England miss Kyle,” he spoke dryly and she snorted.

She mocked his accent back as she continued to move up, taking her time with the next step as her tight dress limited her movement to where she wanted to place her foot. “My bad sire, I am only American, more noticeably known as gutter trash in the streets of Gotham.”

“You never have been miss,” he spoke more seriously and Selina felt the warmth. For so long she had believed Alfred hated her. For so long their relationship always counted on Bruce to not make one another try and kill each other. But as time had grown so had they. She noticed how Alfred began to like her more, open up to her and she had done the same. As Bruce and her actually became more of thing, Alfred grew on her, and she saw how he began to trust her, and like her, but it was the first years of Bruce disappearing that she had opened up to him more than she ever had. She trusted him and she felt the friendship form into some sort of bond between them more. “Anyhow as I worked in the Royal Marines I had meet Thomas Wayne, who at the time wasn’t a doctor for the hospital here or known philanthropist as his parents were at the time.”

“How the hell does he end up in England? Are the Wayne’s secretly British?”

Alfred scoffed, “no miss. He was in the navy seals.”

“So it really just runs in the family. Protective _shits_ ,” she whispered the last part, not really insulting them, but understanding how the Wayne family was. As much as she spent so much time with Alfred and Bruce she never heard many stories about Bruce’s father before, only what Bruce saw and certain things he learned with Fox, she supposed, and be careful about the information he told her. But he spoke highly about how his father was protective over his family and Gotham, and now she knows how the protectiveness started.

“He was in the Navy Seals medical team. I had met him at a tour and we had gotten to know each other quite well. However he told me about how that was his last year for his parents wanted him to inherit the estate. He had also told me about a young miss he was about to marry,” she heard him sigh. “It was during a battle that I had saved him from being shot. But I in the process I was shot.” He paused and Selina could hear a sad sigh escape. “I had been discharged. I had stayed in England for about a year and a half when I had gotten a letter from an old friend going by the name of Thomas Wayne. Apparently his now pregnant wife and him were being threatened. He had reached out to me for a favor, but didn’t want anyone to realize that he hired a protector. I had told him I would gladly accept and I would cover as a butler as I had gone to a school that had taught me the ways of one. After the threat had calm down, Thomas had said that he was grateful for me but I didn’t need to be around them if I didn’t want to. I had said that I was more than happy to stay, as they had young master Wayne then. Seeing the young master had reminded me of my child who I never had the chance to raise, as the young miss’ parents had disapproved of me. I am truly glad I had stayed with young master Wayne so I could tell him about how his father was after his parents were killed, and what great people I have gotten to know.”

Selina wasn’t sure when a tear escaped her but she damned herself. She was surprised how she never asked this question before and as much as she wanted to go back down just to hug the old man she had reached the top. “Al,” she smiled and she hoped he heard her smile, “you truly are the best butler ever, and I’ll be sure to hug you when I get back.” She secured herself as best as she could with her grip, grabbing the hammer and hitting the wood. She continuously banged the wood until it was loosened and she could pull the wood down. “heads up Al!” She heard the wood crash, then another, then another. As enough space was finally opened to give her room to get up she grabbed the wells ledge, lifting herself up. As she finally stood of the ground she looked down to the old man looking up. “Promise Al, I’ll be back.” She then ran off to the gated entrance. She found her ride, opened the box on the back that contained her suit, boots, and whip. She took out the antidote that Alfred gave t he for herself and another one for Jim. She quickly injected herself with it, then  equipped her gear and drive off into whatever danger she would find.

* * *

 

He saw the bridge rise and he wasn’t going to stop. He pressed on the button to boost in speed, passing by the cop cars that where nearby the bridge to prevent people from coming near. He saw a glimpse of the commissioner as the tumbler passed by and ramped the bridge.

It didn’t land gracefully but the impact wasn’t as bad as it should’ve been in any other vehicle.

As he looked through the front window of the tumbler, he saw a mist like substance swamping the air. People were running mad, and he saw bodies on the ground.

_“Gordon what the hell is going on there?”_

_“Loeb. Loeb. We need more backup. We need riot police. TAC Teams!”_

_“Gordon all the riot police forces are on that island with you!”_

_“Well they are completely incapacitated!”_

Batman overheard the conference over the radio frequency. He quickly drove to where Gordon was in the city, following the frequency it gave him.

As he saw the image of Gordon given his lens, the hatch of the tumbler widened and he hopped out.

Gordon looked to him as Batman towered over looking down.

“The narrows is tearing itself apart,” he was covering himself from gas with his coat jacket, and that’s when he realized that Gordon hadn’t had the antidote. He had only given it to Rachel. And had asked Fox for one of mass production.

 _I don’t have much time before he tears himself apart._ Batman spoke within his deeper voice “This is only the beginning. They plan to spread it through the city and if they accomplish that, there will be nothing to stop Gotham from destroying herself.”

“How will they do that?”

“The monorail,” Batman gestured to it, “it follows the water mains to the Wayne tower. If the machine that they are using,” he paused not really wanting to think of the what will happen. “It’s going to cause a chain reaction that’ll vaporize the city’s water supply.”

“Covering Gotham in this poison,” he coughed slightly.

“Exactly. Jim I need to get you out of here or at least… Can you drive a stick?”

Jim nodded giving a slightly odd look with his head turned a little to one side.

* * *

 

The lights of Gotham all blurred together, street lights, blinding sign lights, head lights, and lights inside buildings. She switched lanes, going way pass ninety miles per hour. Bruce was a good twenty minutes ahead of her but she had Jim’s antidote and she had to help. _Doesn’t that make me a protective shit… damn it._

Her goggles blocked her eyes from being pulled back from the wind. Her own cowl kept her hair in place except for that damn strand that escaped. She felt so much wind blow into her face and she wasn’t sure what to think. She was scared that she was going to crash for not thinking. She was terrified that she would be too late. She was frightened that Bruce could face worse than what he was thinking.

She quickly took a turn seeing the fogging, gloomy, mystifying air that was the narrows. She had seen it when she was at the manor. A view of everything, from that damn place. She saw the air like it was a storm cloud coming across the island too low to the ground.

She bit her lip as she thought about how they probably closed off the bridge. As must as she could hack she had no time to do so now. She quickly lifted one hand up to an earpiece in her cat ear that was part of her cowl. “Lola,” she hated how her voice was so shaky. “Lola,” she tried to make it more stern.

“Sorry! Sorry! What’s up buttercup?” She could hear music in the back ground of the crazy smartass woman she had known who had made many improvements to what she wore and helped her with certain heists.

“I need you to hack in the eastern bridge system. I need to get onto that island. Don’t lower it all the way. I’m not sure what’s going on-“

“Not a problem but you need to slow down.”

“I-“ Selina wasn’t sure what she was about to say, but she looked to the speedometer seeing it was well still well over eighty, and was glad that no cop was going to be on her ass for tonight.

“Selina if you don’t you’ll fucking fly, and you’re not going to land on your feet.”

“Funny,” Selina spoke dryly narrowing her eyes, as she flickered her emerald greens between the speedometer and what was in front of her.  The dial began to make its way to the left decreasing, ever so slowly, and she saw the bridge in view.

She narrowed her eyes, hoping everything would be fine. Hoping she could still save those she cared for. She smirked to herself as she thought of two ones before she ramped the bridge, _Protective shit._

* * *

 

“Where the hell is Harvey?” Jim spoke worried for his partner as he looked at the craziness around him. He would’ve gotten in the tank like vehicle hand he not rushed to a cops aid, although that didn’t seem to help him. Batman had run ahead seeing oncoming inmates after him, and within the next moment he didn’t see much but a blur. His head started to struggle to see what was real, seeing red beaming eyes shine and seeing monsters run wildly. He’s seen his fair share of monsters and the demented parts of Gotham but this wasn’t like something before. Jim took steps back, holding his gun out looking to the figures coming in close, as she backup on some hard surface which he assumed was Batman’s vehicle he wished he had gotten inside when he was told.

He shot his gun, blinked and within that millisecond of closing his eyes he saw a wild cat come from the air pouncing her way on her prey. He held his hands up in fear not sure of what to do as he was cornered, all he saw was her scratching her way through and he saw her emerald eyes target him. He held his gun up as she finished taking down the monsters blurred in front but her clawed hand took his weapon within second away from him and he was faced with the eyes of penance. Eyes that stared him down and making him see what he has done throughout the years. Years of guilt. What he feared more than anything was the guilt catching up and consuming him.

The cat swiped at him and before he knew it, her clawed paws impaled him and he screamed.

“Jeez you’re more of a baby then I thought detective.” He blinked repeatedly as he saw the head of a woman, coved by a cowl much like batman’s but had cat ears and only goggles to protect her from anyone finding out her identity.

“ _Catwoman.”_

She smirked, “the one and only darling,” she shifted her position like a model, pulling one shoulder up to her chin and turning her head smiling on that shoulder.

Jim gave her a glare, “What did you do to me?”

She gave the appearance of mocking someone insulted, “I do believe I just gave you the antidote to whatever on earth you were screaming about.”

“Why?”

“Because I was told to do so, now where’s the big bad bat? Or better yet what’s the plan?”

“You’re a thief why do you want to help?”

Catwoman stepped up to him, “because these people are mine. Not all are worthless scum to me like they are seen by most citizens of Gotham.”

Jim wasn’t sure what he hearing or seeing but he had questioned many people who lived in the narrows about certain cases and they spoke highly about a woman with cat ears saving their life, but he never knew who as he wouldn’t believe it was the thief running around. But now he was in front of her, the thief who he had been tracking and as much as he wanted to chain her, he felt the need for her help as he saw everything around him as hell.

_“I…A… A woman in black with cat ears. She saved me.”_

_Harvey looked to his partner smirking, trying to hold in a laugh in front of the victim._

_“Miss I need you to tell me what happened.”_

_The woman shook whether in fear or the cold, Jim didn’t know but he waited as she recollected her thoughts. “My daughter had just left to work and… well we had ran away from my husband because he would abuse us both, so I moved in with a friend.” She didn’t look to Jim and he wondered if it was because she felt ashamed or scared. “But as I started to fall asleep, I heard banging on the door, and then…” she looked up her eyes filled with fear and had tears welling up. “he forced open the door so I ran but to the fire escape, but just as i… I reached a couple of stairs down he caught up and pushed me down. That’s when I screamed for help yet no one came. And he began to beat me but soon enough, that’s when I heard a whip crack.”_

_“A whip?” Jim questioned_

_She nodded, cautiously, “I’m sure of it.”_

_“Did you see anything else that can tell us who she is? Did she say anything?”_

_“She wore black clothing, had goggles on that looked like cat eyes and had cat ears on. The only thing she said was after she gave me money. Telling me to find a better place and that he wouldn’t harm me or my daughter anymore.”_

_Jim blinked looking questionably at Harvey. “Thank you miss,” Jim spoke letting her go. “Black clothing, cat ears and cat goggles?”_

_“Think it’s the supposed mystery cat person stealing?”_

_“No one has seen anything about that person besides cat ears. Why would a thief save someone and give away their money?”_

_Harvey shrugged, “like I would know.”_

_“Also the thief has mostly hit the upper parts of Gotham. Not once spotted in the narrows.”_

_Harvey only smirked with a shrug, “Robin Hood but as a cat,” he then gave Jim a wink._

He saw her head turn listening to cry from afar. “Stay safe detective,” she smirked, taking a couple of steps getting ready to run. 

“Why do you care?” he shouted.

“Because this is my get out of jail free card,” she saluted to him running off then cracking her whip and flying into the air.

Jim shook his head turning around to check his back while he hopped onto the tank with the car beeper he was given searching for the entrance. “Huh, yeah right, one get free card for one felony out of how many you’ve done?”

* * *

 

“Don’t look,” the hush whisper escaped Rachel as she breathed out, clinging to the child in her arms. She had grabbed a gun from a fallen police man.

She found the child running away from probably some criminal as all criminals where sent free here. She could barely see anything five feet in front and she had to admit she was scared by the child at first but he was only frightened, so she held him close, and as she took him into her arms she saw black silhouettes and heard screams in the background.

“It’s going to be okay.”

The kid spoke his first words to her, “Batman will save us,” his words were a mumble that trembled through his lips.

Rachel  breathed in more, seeing a man with a knife walk his way to her. She stood up, holding the child’s head to her stomach, hiding his eyes away as she held her gun up, “Zazz.” She narrowed her eyes but the bald headed man only smiled  with his creepy grin like he didn’t even hear her.

“I know Batman will come,” the child mumbled against her stomach once more.

_I hope so._

Just as Zazz got so close to, Rachel saw a black blur cross her line of vision. Rachel heard the grunt and felt Zazz’s body thump to the floor as the black blur stood up.

“You alright?” If Rachel was honest it looked like this cat person wasn’t too pleased to see her as her eyes glared.

Rachel quickly nodded “yeah.”

“kid?” the blonde child in Rachel’s arm’s turned to face the person with car ears and goggles, looking at her with awe. He only blinked, and the _Catwoman_ ’s expression seemed to soften. “There’s nothing to fear,” she smiled.

“ _Such lies coming from a black cat of misfortune.”_ An odd voice with mechanic rasp rang in the air.

Catwoman looked away seeing a horse charge at her, and as Rachel moved the kid away, she saw something fly in the air save Catwoman from a horse stomping over her.

* * *

 

He quickly flew down wrapping his arms around her and pushing her out of the way of an oncoming horse. Before he checked on her he shot out his batclaw, the weapon extending itself and gripping its three claws on Scarecrow’s collar. Scarecrow landed on his back on the hard floor, while the clapping of the horses hooves ran off in the distance.

“Are all of you alright?” Batman questioned looking to Catwoman then to Rachel. _Rachel, what was she doing here?_

“Should probably get somewhere safer than here bats,” Catwoman told him looking to the mob coming towards them then to the child Rachel had in her arms. He saw her look up, “high ground should be safer,” her eyes behind her goggles showed some concern and he nodded in agreement to her.

He quickly grabbed Rachel, “hold on tightly,” he rasped to her as she wrapped an arm around her.

“I’ll get the kid,” Catwoman spoke lifting the child up, going to the wall and pressing some device on the wall making her scale it faster than when he shot out his batclaw once more to fling himself up.

He looked around, then looked down from the building, seeing everything in chaos. He then looked to the cat thief herself seeing her checking the kid, smiling at him then she looked to him. “What's the plan.”

“What’s the plan?”

“You have to leave before your effected.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I'll be fine. I already have the antidote,” he questioned her, narrowing his eyes at her even though he knew she couldn’t see them.

“How?”

“Friend of mine gave it to me.”

Again not sure how any of that was possible he gave her a frown, but she didn’t speak of anything else under his glare. _The more help the better, I’ll figure it out later._

“Scarecrow was working with an assassin who plays to destroy the city. The Narrows isn’t there only target.”

“Okay, so what’s the plan?”

“They plan to use the monorail with the microwave emitter inside so it can unlesh the harmful gas through the main water supply. Follow me,” She nodded making her way to the ledge with him as he turned away.

“Wait!” he heard Rachel shout over the screams. “You can die out there, at least tell me your names.” Both him and Catwoman turned to Rachel looking at her.

“And if we do?” Catwoman questioned. “Would you really praise the life of a thief? Would you really praise the man under the mask for what he has done under it instead of doing it outside of it? You don’t care for who we are,” she spoke with such disdain and angry and he wondered if she actually knew Rachel as it felt like something personal being spoken.

“It’s not who we are underneath, it’s what we do that defines us.” Batman spoke in a dark rasp, glaring down at her, then turned around and jumped off the roof. He looked back to see Catwoman following in route, cracking her whip and swinging onto the top of the monorail trail, running across as he glided.

* * *

 

" _Bruce?"_ Selina heard Rachel whisper it right as he jumped off and she rolled her eyes. The way she said it reminded her of when Rachel and him had dated and Selina wasn't exactly pleased.

She let the thought escape her as she didn't need any distractions as they came to the spot where Bruce was headed.

As he landed on the platform, she watched from above. The same man with a gas mask in and men in black lifting, what she supposed was the microwave emitter, with ropes to get on to the monorail.

“It ends here,” she heard Batman speak in a dark tone and she stared done the man. _Ra’s. That was the main assassin’s name. Ra’s._

She wanted to jump done and scratch the man’s throat out for trying to murder her and trying to let her corpse burn under the ruins of the manor with Alfred and Bruce alongside.

“For you,” Ra’s spoke deeply under the man with some humor laced in his tone, “along with the police. But my fight, however, is with the rest of Gotham.” He slightly turned around, still eyeing Batman down, “now if you’ll excuse me, I have a city to destroy.”

Selina looked at Batman, looking for him to give her some kind of gesture to take Ra’s down with him but he did no such thing.

“I can beat two of your pawns.” Batman raspy growled out.

Ra’s shrugged wrapping his arm around the rope to lift him, “as you wish,” he tugged on the rope, zipping up as two more ninjas of his landed on the platform.

Batman immediately took one down, crashing the ninja through the wooden barricade, and falling down to the floor.

Selina bite her lip looking to Ra’s then to the three ninjas following in the process. _He can take care of himself Ra’s is the main problem._

She quickly latched her whip onto a metal railing, swinging down, and crashing through a window of the monorail.

Ra’s turned to look at her and even though she couldn’t see his mouth, she knew he was smiling underneath, as his eyes gave her the glimmer of one.

“Ahhh the woman of many skills,” he spoke in such a happy tone. “She thieves,” he spoke walk around joyously arms wide open, “she deceits,” his head moved like a snake taking a quick strike, “she cons, she impersonates,” he waves his arms around, then his eyes narrowed down at her, “and she can fight. But you, _cat_ , can’t win this fight,” he snarled.

She cracked her whip, “we’ll see about that,” she narrowed her eyes and she whipped it to him, while the monorail started to make its movement.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Of all the years in the force and as much as half of the city was in totally terminal, Jim had to admit one thing to himself, his year was made.

Jim ran his hand all over the inside of the Batman’s vehicle, hearing it purr as he gentle placed his hand on the gear shift.  He quirked his eyebrows in surprise but grinned like a child getting a new toy. He looked around looking at all the buttons, and the odd type of steering wheel, “how does he afford this?” Jim spoke breathlessly, with a bizarre expression with wide eyes. He unduly felt the need to find the person who helps him to hopefully get some funding for the GCPD.

_Focus Jim._

He got his feet into place, one on the _clutch?_ He wasn’t sure if this was really a stick.  “Feels like I need to go through another drivers test for this,” Jim muttered to himself, but moved the tankish vehicle’s gear shift off the break, pushed his foot down onto the accelerator, immediately feeling a rush like he just got launched in a rocket.  

* * *

 

Batman tackled the man crashing the railing, falling with him on a building, then rolling down onto another until he finally crashed down onto another roof floor with him. He quickly got up blocking an attack from one ninja’s sword, then swung around and grabbed one arm throwing him into a wall. He kicked another away from him. As he turned around he tried to block a punch to him rib cage but he felt the impact. He winced but continued on, punching the one ninja in the face then grabbing a sword on coming but another’s hit his armor in the back. He twisted the ninja’s arm he had in his grasp, then head butted him and kicked his chest. He grabbed the other’s sword, swinging it to clash with the other one that the ninja had at his back. He kicked behind him, to the ninja he just to the sword from, hearing him crash into something and fall.  As he swung to hit the other then hit him with his gauntlet he was tackled from behind again. He stumbled for a little as the ninja wrapped his arms around Batman’s covered neck, but he instantly flipped him over and punched him in the face hoping to keep him down. He brought out his batclaw hoping to finally be done with this and get Ra’s Al Ghul, but just as he shot his claw and started to be pulled by it, something wrapped itself around it, pulling the claw out of his hand. Batman grasped the man who he missed taking down and fell down once more. Fell down what seemed a long way, snapping cable lines, clothes lines, crashing through railings or the shaders over shops.

He didn’t know where he landed, nor did he see the ninja, all he saw was a thick fog ahead of him. Then he saw a man, with him were so many following behind. Instantaneously, all circled him and clawed at him like they were hungry zombies wanting nothing more but to tear him apart. Bruce grounded his teeth in agony as he struggled to escape. He tried to grasp his batclaw that he had saw on the floor but couldn’t grab was under him. He stretched his arm, down as the hands of so many tried to tear apart his armor.

* * *

 

She could remember the last time she actually step foot in this damn monorail. She remembered how she would never go back as it only brought memories of a certain one she wanted to forget. But she stood on the floor of the monorail as it rattled like an unstable train on a crack rails, she saw the walls filled with more graffiti then there was before. She smelled the disgusting aroma of things she rather not identify as she looked to her target.  She still had no clue as to how Ra’s even tied in with Bruce, as to what their deal was, but she’ll get the answer out of Bruce later. _Hopefully._

She whipped Ra’s’ arm, then drew it back snapping it against him again, and again. She saw red marks appear on him as her whip tear at the seams of his black suit. As much as she already walked past the line of murder from when she was younger she didn’t mind causing as much pain as possible on those who deserved it. She barely even knew the dam man, all she knew was that he was just as a sadistic bastard as herself but on a much higher level as he wanted so many to feel fear and tear themselves apart where she only wanted those who caused harm to get what they deserved.

As she whipped again and the hard braided leather coiled around his wrist, he pulled her to him, immediately striking her but she blocked, twisted out of the way like a boxer. He quickly swept her feet, to which she quickly swept back as she grabbed a pole that was on the side of one of the seats.  He lost his balance but he quickly got as did see. She punched first, but she moved, blocking the path like he was teaching her instead of fighting. She punched again and once more he dodged and held up his palm. He then struck her stomach, then kicked her backwards. She stumbled onto the microwave emitter, looking at him as he only smiled.  

That was when she saw him grab her whip and crack it. She quickly flip backwards onto the emitter avoiding the hit, but then he whipped again, just as she jumped to the side but her own weapon coiled around her leg, making her hit her head against what either seemed like the pole or the edge of the seat. Either one didn’t have a pleasant sound.

She felt her whip once more crack, then felt the pain sting on the side of her stomach. Just as it got off her she pushed herself up, jumping off the emitter, grabbing a side pole swinging between the wall and the pole, launching herself onto Ra’s. She wasn’t going to let him get the better of her, yet he kicked her off him.

She kicked the side of his leg, bending him down to where she spun to elbow his jaw but he caught her and kneed her halfway. She again stumbled back but she wasn’t one to quit and run anymore. She jumped enough to kick him, which sufficed, but as she went to do it again he took a hold of her leg and elbowed it, making her scream at the pain, yet she still managed to twist herself, wrapping her leg around his head and binging him down.

The back of her skull slammed against the cold metal of the monorail. The rattling of the train vibrating through her, as she felt the spaces between the floor of monorail under the thin material of her cowl.  She bit the inside of her gum, but she glared at the man who was holding her throat as he pressed her against the rigged hard metal floor. She saw his eyes, and they didn’t haunt her like they would with one who hadn’t faced such darker sides of reality with his black eyes that seem to represent one of a demon. But his black holed eyes didn’t haunt her, they only made her feel something she hadn’t felt in so long, making her spine shudder with fear. 

 “Such a _disappointment_ ,” he spat the word as he raised her head and slammed it back down, “that someone like you has talents wasted on trying to save this city and stealing useless materials. But your skills are impressive for one who lived in such a cruel, corrupt world that was always against her.”

She didn’t want to speak but her mouth still spoke, her voice cracking and struggling to escape as he applied more pressure to her throat, “You know nothing about me.” Her eyes glowed like a cat in the night through her goggles as anger sparked within them. She moved her hands to try and strike his face or throat with her clawed hands but he slammed her arm down with his knee, straddling over her, wrapping his other hand around her throat. She struggled grasping for air as she kicked her feet unsure of what to do.

“Oh, my _dear_ , I know much more than you think.” He smiled and she absolutely hated it. She hated everything about this damn man. His grip lessened as he spoke, “Join me child. Let this city burn and become something _new_ , something _greater.”_ As he spoke the last word, his head looked up and he seemed to have been inhaling the greatest scent.

For so long that’s what she waited for. She was sure if Ra’s had come into her life before Bruce’s ideals got to her, she would have gone with him. She would’ve agreed as nothing was going right for her. But for years she learned to fight for herself, she learned that there is some good, some _light_ hidden within the dark alleyway.

She snarled her lip, “You know that won’t happen.” She moved her legs trying to move them, trying to great an advantage from some point, trying to stabilize them somewhere so she could kick him off. She moved her feet across the floor.

Ra’s sighed but smiled none the least, “You were born to be nothing than a failure then.” Her vision was going along with her breath when he started to apply more pressure again. She didn’t really think of much, as she always had the feeling that moments like these she was suppose to see her life flash, suppose to see Ivy and her, Jim and his kids, the many women she has saved and befriended, Alfred, Ted, and of course the damned person who would forever be apart of who she became, but nothing came.

Instead she heard the something crash and Ra’s get pulled from her.

In a quick response from being freed from a tight grasp she held her throat, trying to catch her breath as she stared at the older man along with the dark masked Bruce Wayne who was crouched on the microwave emitter.

* * *

 

He shattered the window, kick Ra’s to the metal wall of the monorail, then jumping onto the microwave emitter. He stared at Ra’s giving a quick look to Catwoman, seeing as she held her own for quite some time but in the end Ra’s gotten the upper hand.

Admittedly it had taken him much longer than he wanted to get in the monorail as he swung around, all the while seeing Jim, drive in the tumbler to catch up until he went under.  He struggled to pull himself up with the fast speed of the monorail and gravity defying at all ends and he hated how he had let Ra’s get so far as the sewer grates flew into the air and he vaguely heard screams.

Batman helped Catwoman up, to at least get her off the ground, nodded at her, then went to the controls as he saw Ra’s still down hoping to either slow the monorail down and give Jim some time, but he immediately was twisted back and pulled away, as Ra’s pulled out a dagger stabbing the controls. Batman eyed him down, but Ra’s pulled out his sword, immediately enacting a swipe against him.

“You will never learn, will you?” Ra’s spoke as Batman only just back stepped and bending back, dodging the sharp weapon.

Batman then went to attack but Ra’s kicked him back, swiping the sword at Batman once more, but the dark figure blocked it with his arm gauntlets, then pushed Ra’s back.

“Don’t you have anything new!” Ra’s snarled at Batman, as he once more went to slash Batman.

Batman quickly responded with getting the sword in between his gauntlet, “how about this,” Batman growled while tearing the sword apart. He then proceeded to kick Ra’s back, then tackling him over the emitter.

Bruce hadn’t the slightest clue as to how close they were to Wayne Tower but as he landed on the floor of the moving vehicle going at such a high speed he only hoped for Jim to be somewhere near to where Bruce had told him to be.

* * *

 

 _“You’ve arrived at Wayne Tower._ ” The AI spoke to Jim, showing him a GPS.

Jim looked through the tinted windows, seeing the huge towering building.

“Alright, Jim,” he breathed talking to himself as he stared at the controls figuring what to do once more.  He could only hope he was going to get this right within to the short amount of time otherwise he feel guilty for all the blood on his hands.

He looked to his hands, seeing them as they shook, as he grasped the handles once more, “uhhh, weapons, how do I get the weapons again?” He couldn’t distinctly remember what Batman had told him but he only felt his seat suddenly move.

_“Weapons system activated.”_

The seat moved to the side then pressed his back down unexpectedly. “What the hell?” As he apparently gotten into the position, his held on the handled with a firmer grasp and looked out in front of him. “Alright come on.” He moved the handles slightly positioning them as he aimed at one pillar that held the railings of the monorails. As he pushed the button and the handles shot back, he saw he only just grazed the first on. “Damn it.”

Jim breathed in heavily once more, before he looked at the target once more, and shot. He looked as the pillar exploded with what he supposed was a grenade or rocket of some sort as he there was an explosion. “Yes! Ha ha!”

Jim never thought he be so happy to explode a part of public transportation in his life but it was to save Gotham. His mission since day one of the police force. A mission to protect. _Protect._ As he thought of the word he thought of his children and his wife and… Selina.

* * *

 

Bruce felt the glass graze his face as Ra’s swung him into a window. He felt the breath taking wind slap against his exposed chin and the coolness touch his newly scratched marks due to the glass. In the sudden moment he saw how fast they were approaching Wayne Tower and he saw how Jim had yet to destroy the pillar. He only hoped within the short amount of time Jim will get there.

As Bruce pushed back, escaped from the broken window glass, tackled Ra’s, who elbowed his backed. Batman kneed Ra’s  in the stomach, then gripped his clothing and tossed his to the side. Ra’s got back up, gripping the overhead poles, pulling himself up and kicked Batman . Batman bounced back immediately punching Ra’s across the face, as Ra’s responded back with the same. Bruce then proceeded to kick Ra’s back, through doors of the next car. Ra’s kicked Batman’s inner leg, then elbowed his head knocking him down. Batman quickly got up, putting his hands up just as Ra’s did like they were boxing. Immediately the dark guardian went for a upper cut that the Demon head blocked, but responded with a punch of his own. Then another, to the armor. Every punch making an impact, that made Bruce feel like he wore no armor at all. He felt every impact of each punch that Ra’s gave.

As soon as Bruce saw an opening like any good boxer or any fighter as he learned throughout his travels, he kicked Ra’s’ side. However that didn’t get the better of the assassin leader as he countered back, kicking Bruce with multiple hits, knocking him down. As Ra’s got Gotham’s guardian down, he pounced on him, smiling as he tried to get his hands wrapped around the thick armor material around Bruce’s neck.

“Don’t be afraid Bruce,” Ra’s spoke in such a dark tone, but Batman only glared at him through his lens as his mouth frown while struggling to breathe.

Bruce struggled against the man’s hands, gripping at them, trying to get them off. That was until the hands let go. Bruce saw leather coil around Ra’s neck. And just as suddenly as the whip came, Ra’s flung off Bruce, and was flipped onto the floor. Catwoman didn’t hesitate to press her heel against his throat.

Batman got up slightly looking to her face. Seeing it  scrunched like one of a cat’s, her nose had crinkles in it resembling a cat readying to hiss at her prey, to show fear in her prey. Her eyes, covered by the her glasses material,  narrowed, shadows covering her eyes every time the lights flickered in the monorail as it hit a bump, while the light made the green in her eyes glimmer reminiscent of a cat’s eye glowing back with light shined upon its eyes.

But as Batman got up once more, he saw Ra’s. He had no fear in his eyes. He only showed pride, like he succeeded in his mission.

“You’re… only a man in a suit and a cape. And that’s… that’s why you couldn’t find justice. You both are too late. You can’t stop this train.”

Bruce looked at his mentor, “Who said anything about stopping it,” he growled, feeling a rumple under his feet, and looking through the window as the train took a slight turn to see a part of the railing, fall apart.

Ra’s eyes went wide for a slight second but narrowed.

“You never learned to mind your surroundings,” Batman spoke as he went to Catwoman’s side.

As Ra’s laid flat he looked at the Bat like figure, “so you finally learned to do what’s necessary?”

Batman threw a Batarang, impaling Ra’s shoulder, looking down at him. “I won’t kill you.” He threw another through a window, then the train cart broke apart from the others. Wind flew wildly, flapping Batman’s cape, while Catwoman looked to the open back. “But,” he tied Catwoman to him with her whip, as tightly as possible.  Her heel was no longer on Ra’s and the older man only stared at the two. “I don’t have to save you.” Immediately he opened his arms and the two of them flew backwards.

Batman watched as the train cart fell down, seeing Ra’s pull himself up slightly, until the cart crashed down underneath the ground into a car garage.

* * *

 

Selina didn’t entirely register what was going on as the two of them flew over the wreckage of what had just happened, but she held onto Batman none the least not trusting her whip to hold her.

“I got you,” he growled in her ear and Selina only smiled.

“Do you always?” Selina played wondering if his response was the one way to give her the hint that he knew, as she recalled the both of them always having each other’s back in difficult situations.

_“I got your back.” Bruce smirked at her, as the thugs laid down on the ground. Bruce kissed her lips, pulling her into him._

_She pulled back smiling. “Do you always?”_

_“You know I always will.” He pulled her back into a kiss, smiling through it._

They landed on the ground only a couple of feet near Jim Gordon.

She looked around, seeing not only the incredible wreckage who she wondered who would be help paying for such but also at the sky, seeing as it was still littered with the gas. “How exactly are we supposed to fix the screaming, scared people?”

“I got that covered,” Batman quickly stated.

She blinked but then looked at him more questionably. “Do you also have this covered?” she pointed behind her to the destroyed monorail. A monorail she loved at a point in time when they would go running around the city finding whatever clue would lead Bruce to killed his parents. _But all good things come to an end it seems._ “Although I’m sure we should just let Captain Gordon take care of it as he did destroy most of it,” she grinned. Times like these she wished he knew she was Selina under the mask, as it would just be another part of their playful banter.

“What he did was to save the city.” Batman replied.

“Unlike a certain thief, who only did this to save her skin." Jim gave her a pointed glare. 

“Ouch. Captain,” she spoke maniacally, she then went up to batman, “now Bats shouldn’t a poor girl like me get some leave for saving the two of you?” She pressed herself against him, her back to his armor chest, as she looked up and took hold of his chin.

She saw Jim’s face twist into a fury and she couldn’t help but mentally keep that in her head.

“I’m grateful you helped but you're still a criminal,” he growled back.

Selina laughed, “Going to cuff me? I’m sure I deserve it,” she spoke in a sultry tone, winking back as she crossed her wrist behind her back. There wasn’t any movement, only a glare at her from both men. “No?” She laughed once more, “well then,” she kissed Bruce’s exposed cheek, “until next time boys,” She saluted them as she ran off into an alleyway cracking her whip and flying into the night.

As much as she knew it was Bruce under the mask, and she knew everything with him was complicated, but she couldn’t help herself from playing with him.

The only thing she regretted after she landed on a rooftop was the pain that struck her after the adrenaline cooled down. She forgot that it has only been a couple of days and within them she has fought an over abundant amount of people, who have beat the living carp out of her. She felt everything ache and knew she needed to be checked.

She looked around her seeing she wasn’t too far away from a certain clinic.

* * *

 

Bruce took off his cowl off as he got out of the tumbler, once entering the cave. He held his head, feeling a pounding start to hit his head.

“Everything well sir?” Alfred spoke as he got off the chair that was looking at the giant screen that was still giving both him and Bruce problems.

“Besides for the amount of collateral damage? I’m just hoping I saved more lives than what was taken from Gotham tonight,” Bruce looked down as he placed the cowl on the metal desk. He sighed, “Batman did his part tonight but Bruce Wayne needs to fulfill his with supporting this city again. I need to help get everything back on track.” He took his cape, then his chest plate. “That monorail was my parents trying to connect this city. That was a part of their legacy… just like this house.” He ripped off his gloves then gauntlets.

“Bruce.” Bruce couldn’t recall the last time Alfred called him that, but he looked at his friends eyes. “Your parent’s legacy wasn’t that monorail or this now burnt house. It’s you.” Bruce smiled down.  “You have to show the people that, because,” Alfred picked up the cowl, “ _he_ can’t.”

“You’re right, Al.” Bruce nodded, then looked around. “where’s Selina?”

Alfred looked away, pressing his lips together. “She wasn’t too pleased you lift her behind and went through the waterfall.”

Bruce eyes him down, “tonight wasn’t safe Al.”

“You and I both know Miss. Kyle’s way of thinking. I’m sure seven years hadn’t made you forget the amount of times she didn’t listen to you or helped out when you told her not to.”

Bruce bit his gum.

_“There’s no way I can ask you to stay here that ends with you yelling at me is there?” He looked to her as his hands were in his pocket, while Alfred opened the manhole so they could meet with the Whisper Gang._

_“Nope,” she slightly smirked at him, then walked forward._

_Bruce shook his head, smiling at her response._

“She has even helped you when she has said that she wouldn’t,” Alfred spoke, looking at Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

_“Alfred I can do it.”_

_“Three times out of twenty. I counted.” Alfred spoke trying to get Bruce to walk away from this job._

_“I can do it,” Bruce heard her voice and he immediately smiled at her._

_“Bloody Hell,” Alfred spoke biting his lip. He groaned but then spoke, “alright but you do as I say. If I order an abort you_ both _abort. Is that clear.”_

_“yes,” Bruce agreed. Selina only nodded._

_As Alfred went to get everything they needed out Bruce looked at her once more as she laughed at Alfred._

_“What?” she questioned._

_Bruce shrugged as he got the harpoon gun. “Just wondering. Does this mean you are my girlfriend.” He tilted his head up while maintain a sly smirk. ._

_“Shut up,” she rolled her at him._

Bruce recalled it all. Recalled every moment she was with him. He remembered before she walked the tightrope, she kissed him.

“I have to go talk to her.”

Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s quiet late out and I do believe she would need some time to cool down, after such events.”

Bruce sighed, “I just want to make sure she’s alright.”

“I think a call would suffice.”

* * *

 

“Leslie,” Selina whispered, in the dark room. “Leslie.” She spoke louder as she hugged her side that was aching with pain.

“Selina?” Leslie flickered the lights on.

“Hey,” Selina smiled, taking off her cowl.

“What the hell happened to you?”

Selina smirked, “may have gotten into some tangos where boys can’t dance.”

“Nice metaphor.” Leslie deadpanned. “Take a seat.”

“yes ma’am.” She unzipped her suit, taking off her sleeves and leaving the suit on half way. She hadn’t had a chance to see herself until now, and now she saw every injury mark her body.

Leslie came back with a kit looking down at the unmasked Catwoman. “Just looking at you Sel and I can see you have at least three broken ribs, ruined stitches, and you were in too many _tangos_ than you should have been. You need to be wearing a scarf for at least a week.”

Selina chuckled, “good things its winter.” She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her bruised neck, as she leaned forward. “You wouldn’t believe the man I fought tonight.”

“Tell me about it tomorrow, _Cat._ Right now I don’t want you doing anything but working at your _day_ job and sleeping. If you don’t want Jim to find out, I suggest you limit your tangos.”

Selina smirked, “will do.” She looked at Leslies as she re-stitched what Alfred had stitched.

She then looked to her phone she hadn’t paid the slightest attention to within the last hours, that was in a suit pocket. She knew that it wasn’t the smartest idea to have her phone on her as Catwoman but she did crash her motorcycle and had nowhere to put it.

_Where’d you go?- unknown_

She could only assume it was Bruce, as she deleted his contact so long ago and he probably had a new number.

_Told you not to leave me behind._

_It wasn’t safe out._

_Your point,_ Bats?

_I know it’s a lot to take in but can we talk about it tomorrow?_

She paused, thinking whether or not. _Fine._

_:)_

She saw that smiley face and couldn’t help but burst into laughter, imagining Batman texting such.

_That was Alfred._

_Don’t blame the butler, Wayne._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Finally!Only got one last chapter and i only have two more finals. I should be working on one but i missed writing. :) Also TellTale guys. BatCat Telltale. I can't get over how perfect it was. Either way, i'm sorry for the long wait. Sorry for my sporadic updates. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up probs around Christmas as i have one last final on the Friday before.  
> Anyway, seriously i love all of you who still gave kudos in this little break and I hope you guys like this chapter. Comment and kudos and you peeps have an awesome day.:)

**Author's Note:**

> Totally disclaimer that I do not own any characters from DC comics, and half of this story is owned by the creative minds behind Batman begins this is just my own personal twist to the story with the crossover of Gotham. :)


End file.
